With me
by Hiketsu-Chikara
Summary: all this time, those words of hate was simply a way of lying to himself... to him...AthrunXShinn . ok... different ending, no more people
1. With me

An Athrun Shinn story...

With me

* * *

I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, not making any profit what so ever off this, nor any of the Characters... and trust me, you don't want me to... . you really don't, Finally this is purely for amusement, seeing as there is few Fan fictions that I like that center around these two... that being said, lets move on 

I apologize if any OOC-ness occurs... .

Main Paring, Athrun Shinn... some others may come up

R&R please

* * *

Pain and struggle are a part of everyday life, simply that, but no one can know true pain till they've felt joy. And that's what Shinn Asuka once had.

Joy.

The raven haired boy had a family that loved him, incased him in a gentle love that he felt secure in, only to have it ripped out from underneath him. Why did he have to lose all that mattered to him in a single instant? The only reason he lived was because of the pink cell phone that fell down the hill. Only because he wanted his innocent little sister to smile, only for them to still be together.

All of them.

Shinn sighed, he wasn't sleeping well, and it was becoming more evident. The war had come to a stop, and hopes were it wasn't a brief one either. He couldn't believe it...

He had no where to go.

Sure, it was great being able to not have to worry about the sirens going off, the voices of the crew ringing in his ears. But it felt so empty in the room where he laid. The couch was inviting, but only he really sat on it. The room was spacious, nothing to place in it, but he hoped that soon there would be. Maybe if he started to collect things, then the room wouldn't feel as hallow as he did.

Often people came by, those from the military, all those he worked along side, just to see if he was alright. And of course he told them he was, although he felt like yelling at them for asking such a stupid question... how could he be alright?

He had no one left.

One person in particular that stopped by was Athrun, although they fought, and that's usually what Shinn sought to do with the older male, he couldn't help but think about it

'Why would he care...?' His red eyes closed behind the pale blinds of his eye lids, he tried everything possible to make the other angry, so why did he come back. A breath passed his slightly parted lips, and his eyes reopened. He found himself waiting for Athrun to knock on his door. 'What's taking him so long?' He pouted, sitting up, his hair now messy from the position he had previously assumed. A soft knocking noise could be heard from the door of his apartment. Athrun always came about this time, on this day and he found a smile spread across his face. He stood abruptly and walked over to the door, fixing his hair as best he could.

Rearranging his expression so that it looked annoyed as he opened the door, only to actually become annoyed.

"Hey Shinn, how's it going? Are you feeling alright?" Lunamaria chirped happily; maybe a little too happy for his liking.

"Hey... I'm good, you?" he could only respond to the pink-haired girl as she invited herself in, he wasn't happy about this at all. Athrun was supposed to be coming by; he didn't want to see her of all people. She was becoming more and more annoying the more he looked at her.

"I'm good too, I'm so glad you're alright!" She smiled and sat down; he couldn't help but criticize everything she just said

"Of course I'm alright, what did you think was going to happen to me in the span of three hours!" he snarled and the girl fell silent. Shinn seemed on edge today "You just visited me a few hours ago, is it really that necessary that you see me... again." He glanced at the empty door frame before closing it.

"Shinn... are you feeling okay, normally you're nicer to me..." Lunamaria had to point out and he sighed, she did have a point, he usually didn't snap at her, and he was starting to feel a little bad about it. And yet she managed to avoid the question completely.

"It's nothing... I'm sorry; I was kind of waiting for something..." Shinn scratched the back of his head, it's not like he cared if Athrun showed up, it's not like he was that important to him... right?

"Oh, I see!" Lunamaria said happily, obviously over it. She patted the seat next to her, giving him permission to sit next to her in his own apartment. He took the invite.

* * *

A few hours passed of her relentless talking, although he did nod, and try to pay attention to the pink haired woman, he couldn't. His mind was else were. Finally she pulled him out of his drowning thoughts with a simple phrase, which he couldn't deny, but was glad to hear. 

"I'm sorry Shinn, but I have got to go." She smiled and stood

"Its okay" he rose from his seat, looking apologetic himself, and walked her to the door "It's nice seeing you..." he managed to say while opening the door, only to come face to face with the person he had been thinking of the whole time.

"Athrun..."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing...

* * *

Athrun's hand was raised in the position for knocking; an almost shocked look crossed his features.

"Well that was quick; I didn't even have to knock this time." He flashed one of his charming smiles and took note of the reactions. They both seemed to blush, one more than the other of course. Shinn pouted

"Shut up, I was just showing Lunamaria out!" He diverted his gaze to a spot on the wall that had suddenly become interesting

"Well couldn't she stay?" Athrun asked, seeing the girls' expression light up, obviously she still liked him.

"No!" he snapped, and regretted it the moment the word left his lips. Lunamaria stood silently, feeling slightly out of place. "T-That's not what I meant..." Shinn quickly said turning to her "It's just that, I thought you said you had to go..." he watched her expression change into a weak smile

"Oh right... maybe I'll stay some other time... bye..." She walked past them down the hall.

"... Isn't she your friend?" Athrun asked looking at the red eyed boy, who seemed some what disturbed by what just happened. Shinn didn't respond; how could he really say anything to Athrun about her other than the obvious?

"Come in..." he sounded somewhat sulky as he stepped to the side. He hadn't noticed how late it was getting. Athrun bowed and stepped into the room closing the door behind him.

"I thought that we could sit down and eat, assuming you hadn't already..." Athrun asked, making the bag in his hand seen. Shinn looked at him oddly.

"No... I haven't eaten." Shinn eyed Athrun for a brief moment, his subconscious asking too many questions

"Then I'll m-" he was cut off

"Do you feel like this is some way of 'burying the hatchet'?" once again, trying to pick a fight when there really wasn't a need too

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you come over, you're wasting your time trying become good buddies" Shinn's nose crinkled in a disgusted manner

"If you're so annoyed by it, why do you let me in?" Athrun had him there.

"... Out... of courtesy..." Shinn replied, but more timidly than he'd been speaking before

"Really, stop laying to me, and yourself." Athrun glared

"Another one of your, I'm being wronged rants coming on is it? Just go join your little boy friend 'Kira' and get laid, I'm sure you missed him with the way you always called his name like no one else mattered. And then that stupid Cagalli too, what's so great about that blond ditz, I'm sure her cloths have a higher IQ than she could muster!" Of course Shinn was only saying what he thought would hurt Athrun, and the blue haired male didn't look all that happy about what was said.

"What do you have against Kira!" Athrun by now was yelling

"What wouldn't I have against him!" Shinn couldn't help but say, the red eyed boy looked away from Athrun

"Oh... I get it..." Athrun said causing Shinn to look at him with wide eyes "You're jealous..."

"What would I have to be jealous over!" Shinn snarled glaring at nothing

"So... it's my attention you wanted, that's why you were always behaving the way you did... and... you said so yourself... that I call Kira's name like no one else mattered..." Athrun couldn't help but smile, Shinn seemed to become angrier "If it matters any, you have my attention now..." The blue haired teen was relieved when Shinn seemed to calm down, obviously thinking about something.

"... N-No... I just don't like you..." Shinn turned from Athrun, he was starting to leave before he was grabbed, gently pulled back towards the other in the room. "Let me-!" He couldn't finish is sentence when he realized how close to Athrun he was, Shinn's face started to heat up, and even more so when Athrun started talking, the warm breath and gentle words, caressing his ear ever so softly.

"Why are you avoiding the subject...?" Athrun cooed

"... L-let me go, Athrun..." Shinn mentally cursed for stuttering, his body tensed feeling the gaze of his former commander watching him. Shinn struggled slightly underneath the grip, but it was a pathetic attempt

"Shinn..." Athrun sighed keeping his hold "If you'd at least tell me why you're so jealous, then I'll let go..."

"I'm not jealous..." Shinn almost whispered, which was odd coming from the boy that always had something to say, and loudly.

"Then... what is it...?" Athrun asked turning Shinn to get a better look at the boys face, His eyes widened, Shinn was blushing, his eyes covered by a vial of black bangs, lips formed into a thin line and his body seemed... fragile. Athrun couldn't help but smile

"You know Shinn..." Athrun stated, not allowing the boy to answer "If I didn't know any better... I'd say you had a crush on me..." Shinn immediately shot his gaze up towards Athrun's smirking features

"NO!" was all Shinn could come up with, now a mixture of embarrassment joined his expression

"No... I think you do..." Athrun smiled broadly, leaning in so his lips were barely touching the others "If you're so sure you don't like me... then why don't you prove it...?" A challenge and one he couldn't win. Athrun was right, he did like him and he couldn't help but be childish and pick on Athrun when ever he could. Shinn's eyes were wide, and a light gasp passed his lips, and if possible, the blush became even deeper.

"I... I..." was all the red eyed boy could spit forth, and was answered by a small chuckle from Athrun

"So I was right..." with that Athrun let go, to Shinn's displeasure, and placed the bag down on the counter "It's getting late... and I better be heading home if I don't want to be driving in the middle of the night..." Athrun couldn't wipe the small off his face that still lingered on his lips.

"You could stay" Shinn blurted out, in the way a shy school girl would if asking some guy out, and he cursed himself for it. "I mean... you could stay here tonight... if you really don't want to go home now..." Shinn looked down at his feet, preparing for the worst

"Yes, I'd be honored to stay the night Shinn... thank you..." Athrun turned back around to the bag, looking into the top he pulled out a few things, gaining Shinn's attention. "Tell me Shinn... have you ever had wine...?" Athrun turned, holding a bottle of expensive looking liquor in his delicate hands

"No..." of course he hadn't, and he would've yelled that at Athrun too if it weren't for the fact that he was still getting over what had happened a few moments before.

"Then would you like to try some...?" Athrun held the bottle a little higher as is Shinn needed the notion to draw his attention to the liquid

"But isn't wine for special occasions or girls?" Shinn's eyes narrowed as Athrun's smile broadened

"Yes and no... But tonight is the first night I've ever spent here, and reason enough to celebrate." Athrun pulled out a corkscrew, then took the top off, it seemed as though Athrun had planned to stay the night. Shinn slowly went over and retrieved two nicer looking glasses from the cupboard. They were from a set of four that Lunamaria had giving him when he got the place, even though he didn't want it. She insisted, saying they'd come in handy, and she was right. Once he returned to Athrun he shyly held the glasses up, allowing them to be filled. Shinn looked at the red tainted liquid, he wasn't sure if he should trust it or not. Slowly he raised the drink to his lips then stopped

"This smells!" Shinn stated, looking at the wine horrified

"It's supposed to smell like that, and it smells nice..." Athrun chuckled correcting the hot headed boy. He swirled the liquid around in the glass before taking a sip to prove that there was nothing wrong with it. Shinn watched, and then imitated, even though it tasted odd to him, he didn't say anything, he wanted to seem tough in front of Athrun, although that was hard to do seeing as he shivered and then downed the rest, much to Athrun's horror.

"SH-inn..." Athrun sighed, half way through the boys name and the glass had been emptied. "You're not supposed to down it... you're supposed to sip and enjoy the taste..." the blue haired male rubbed his eye brows

"Yeah right, you can down anything!" Shinn glared "Besides, it's not like I'm going to get drunk of a glass of wine!" as true as it was, Shinn did state that he hadn't eaten, and if Athrun's guess was right, Shinn never drank before. So he was bound to get a little tipsy off of the liquor. Athrun smiled

"Would you like some more?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I hope you're all happy... I now have a doughnut... Thanks for the reviews...

And so ya all know... it has a plot... I'm just mean and don't like to give it away right away... plus it's not all fluff O.o; those annoy me...

* * *

"N-no... I'm good" Shinn shook his head, he could only guess at about how much liquor was actually in a glass of wine, Athrun seemed to know

"Well... if you want more, it'll be on the counter." Athrun smiled, sipping at the liquid, there was a short silence that was uncomfortable for Shinn rather than Athrun, the younger of the two started looking for reasons to tease Athrun, to get an argument going if possible.

Nothing

Athrun placed the half drunk glass on the counter, his hands resting behind him "S-?" he started

"You'll need a blanket... And a pillow..." Shinn spat out rather quickly leaving the kitchen, Athrun walked out of the room leaning against the frame as he watched the younger boy go through the closet

"Would you like some help?" Athrun offered, knowing Shinn would refuse it

"No!" as predicted.

Moments later Shinn dropped the load onto the couch, Athrun sighed as the younger coordinator fumbled with the fabric.

"Why don't you live with anyone...?" Athrun asked looking around "I mean, I've been here before, and there's no other bed room save yours..." Shinn slowly stopped working on the blankets, the liquor helping him relax a bit as he went back to work

"I prefer being alone." That was a lie, he hated it, and he hated the idea in general.

"I see..." Athrun didn't question further, obviously if Shinn didn't want to tell him anything, it'd be pointless to try to question him further. The younger teen finished with the temporary bed, sitting down on it, Athrun took that as a silent invitation to join the other on the 'bed'.

"Shinn... as I was going to say before, I like you... you're really a good kid... But, you take things to the extreme." Athrun wasn't laying about that

"I do not!" Shinn protested, determined to keep what little of his good name was left, untarnished.

"Yes... you do... Remember, you almost killed me." Athrun leaned back on the couch closing his eyes.

"I... well... Rey told me that... I thought at the time it was the right thing to do..."

"Rey talked you into it?" Athrun asked almost plainly

"... Just drop it..." the red eyed boy grumbled "I'm going to bed..."

"Without supper!" Athrun sat upright grabbing the boy's shoulders "I completely forgot about that!" letting go, the blue haired male stood up walking over to the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Shinn to stair blankly at the empty door frame

Listening to the sounds that came from Athrun busy at work, Shinn smiled. It'd been so long since someone had thought to make dinner for him. Sure, Lunamaria often brought over something for them to share, but it wasn't anything she made. Athrun, he had come to admire and become more infatuated with his former ranking officer as time went by. It's been so long, maybe too long since he last let someone in his heart, and maybe it was about time that he started. Athrun seemed to be willing to, and he wasn't sure if that 'I like you' was the same way Shinn felt, could it be that Athrun and himself could eventually become an item. The thought made him blush lightly. No, he thought, Athrun wouldn't replace that 'like' with 'love', that'd be too good to be true, Shinn wanted so badly to hear those words. Lunamaria would only be like a sister to him, and nothing more, he started to see her more and more as one for the way she acted towards him, and the time they kissed... he felt nothing. Athrun on the other hand... he wanted to kiss him more than anyone else. But; Athrun was, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, intimidating. He was successful, strong willed, and knew exactly what to say... how could he compare to that? Shinn sunk into the couch, with each thought making him sink lower and lower till at last he was looking up at the ceiling. The white speckles that dotted the roof made little pictures if he concentrated hard enough. Soon his eyes became narrow as he focused on a particular spot.

"What are you looking at?" Athrun's voice caught his attention and the disembodied voice found its owner as the emerald eyed males face appeared into his vision, only to have Shinn scream and move out of the way.

"Have some decency, and don't scare me!" Shinn yelled, his hand clutching his chest in a futile attempt to calm his heart beat.

"... Right..." Athrun said slowly, placing a bowl filled with rice, tendon, and a cup filled with tea. "I'm sorry; it took longer than I thought." Athrun sat down beside Shinn

"... It's okay, I didn't notice." The orphan wasn't laying about that. He'd been staring at the point on the ceiling that looked like his younger sister. Trying to see if he could add more to the picture than just a face and hair, He failed. Shinn picked up the chopsticks and began to eat.

Moments later, after the meal had been eaten in an awkward silence, Shinn gathered the empty dishes, not mentioning the fact that Athrun's cooking was good, he placed the dishes in the sink. The bottle sitting on the counter caught his eye. Athrun never did finish his glass. A smirk crossed his lips. There are so many mean and horrible things he could put in that drink, like ex-lax or Yohimbe... assuming he had those tucked away in his cupboard. Shinn wrinkled his nose, no, that'd be too mean. He grabbed the glass half filled with wine, forming his lips into a small line. He still thought it smelt off. He then grabbed the liquor and his empty glass end went back into the room. Only to find Athrun was lying down.

Athrun's arm was draped over his face, covering his eyes, his long sleeved jacket, which he never took off, helping to cover them further. His blue hair gently outlining his already stunning features, making his face all the more noticeable. His lips were parted taking in deep, even breaths as his chest rose and fell. Shinn's eyes traveled down along Athrun's stretched form, his attention being caught by the fact that Athrun's green shirt had somehow worked its way up slightly to reveal a small amount of flesh. Shinn's eyes widened as thoughts raced through his mind. And if he could think straight, thanks to never really having consumed alcohol and starting to feel warm, he would've stopped himself from placing the glasses and bottle down on the table quietly. Why so quiet, so that he could kneel down beside Athrun to get a better look.

"Athrun..." Shinn whispered, to see if he was awake, and if he whispered louder Athrun might've heard him. Shinn's tongue absently stuck out to the side of his mouth, as he leaned a little closer... and closer still. He stopped mere millimeters from his goal, how fruitless this kiss would be if it were only on his part. His eyes saddened the more he thought about it. Sure, he'd be able to finally taste those lips... but... this would only hurt Athrun. But since when did he care... since always... Shinn sighed "Gomen ne Athrun..." Shinn whispered in a meek tone, still as quiet as before.

Athrun blinked behind his arm, why had Shinn stalled? He was right that Shinn had a crush on him... why was he apologizing? Athrun took this opportunity to allow his hand to slip off from his face and place it behind Shinn's head. The younger boy's eyes widened as he felt the hand, and then lips. Shinn blushed, feeling butterflies in his stomach would be the right turn of fraise, but he'd never say it... it'd be too girly. The kiss was sweet and chaste, until Athrun broke it.

"Awe... you're blushing..." Athrun teased the moment he could talk

"I AM NOT!" Shinn's face became even more flushed.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

If life were a pickle, than I would be an onion, thanks for the reviews... and the wait... i was away heheh... and i know it's kinda short, but next chappy will be a long one? or i'll just update even sooner...!

* * *

Shinn's eyes slowly opened, he was quite comfortable despite the fact that the two fell asleep on the couch, and he was currently being used as a blanket, but none the less, he was comfortable. The younger teen shifted lightly, than propping himself onto his hands, studying the peaceful features of Athrun as he slept. Leaning down Shinn stole a kiss from Athrun's sleeping form, earning a small grunt. The raven haired boy pouted, his goal was to wake the other and he wasn't succeeding in it. He smirked as Athrun turned his head, exposing his neck in the process. Shinn gently kissed the sensitive flesh, he got nothing; pouting Shinn lightly started nipping at the skin within his reach. 

Athrun's eyes shot open immediately.

Thump

"Sh-inn!" Athrun was sitting up, his eyes wide and a hand covering his neck, all the while staring down at the stunned boy whose figure was sprawled along the floor

"Ow..." Shinn whimpered sitting up slowly "What the hell was that for...?" he asked innocently rubbing his arm

"How can you say that...? I should be asking you that!" Athrun started, and Shinn smirked, not only had he succeeded in his mini mission, but Athrun seemed like he had enjoyed the actions and stopped for an unknown reason.

"I just wanted to wake you..." Shinn crossed his arms pouting lightly in an attempt to look as innocent as he could

"... Thank you... I guess..." Athrun said slowly, shifting to face Shinn better. He sighed and his hand coming to rest on the others face "But next time... I'd rather you try to wake me using less... physical means..." Athrun mumbled then placed a kiss on the others forehead, ruffling the hair afterwards

"Nyaa!" Shinn protested to the motion, after the assault on his hair ended, Athrun was stretching and the younger teen started to blush, obviously contemplating something. Shinn then slowly looked up at Athrun before speaking softly "Athrun... I...I wanted to know..."the older male had stopped, a soft smile spread across his lips as he waited for the other "if you would... like to go out with me... on a date"

"... hmm... sure" Athrun broke out into a grin seeing Shinn's eyes light up as they did.

"R-Really?" Shinn stood up for a brief second before tossing his arms around Athrun's shoulders, barring his face into the others neck.

"So... where would we be going on this 'date' of yours?" Athrun cooed slipping his arms around the others waist

"... I... um, haven't figured that out yet..." Shinn admitted, sighing

"Hnn... well... if you don't mind, then I'll take you out to the park, we can go for a stroll and such..."

"What; B-But that's so girly! And i'm no girl!" Shinn pushed away enough to look at the other, wrinkling his nose in disgust, trying to prove a point that wasn't there

"Well... I think its suits you..." Athrun almost whispered rubbing his nose against the others

"H-How does it suit me?" Shinn stuttered, blushing slightly his tone much softer than before

"Because... despite how mean you can be... you're still sweet and beautiful as the flowers that grace the fields..." Athrun lightly kissed Shinn; the younger teen all the while couldn't help but blush more, Athrun licked the others lips, asking for them to part, they did. A gasp passed Shinn's lips at the feeling of the others tongue in his mouth. The feeling of it caressing his own, trying to urge it to join, eventually it did. For what seemed like forever to Shinn, the kiss was finally broken, leaving him breathless and flushed and most of all... dissapointed, Athrun whispered into the others ear. "So... what do you say Shinn...?"

"Y-y..." The younger teen couldn't respond, so he nodded

"Good..." Athrun pulled the other closer "Then let's go now..." the blue haired boy stood up, letting the other go. Slowly regaining himself, Shinn nodded, and then stood. The older teen offered his arm to the other, and Shinn gladly took it, although it did feel girly to him for being escorted to his own door. Shinn found that he really didn't mind as long as he was with Athrun. Although a blush suddenly crossed his face as his stomach notified him that he needed to eat, causing Athrun to chuckle

"Maybe it'd be a good idea if we ate first..." Athrun said opening the door for the younger boy. Shinn stepped out of his apartment, and then turned to Athrun, gently taking one of his free hands. Shinn wanted to be able to hold his new boyfriends hand, just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Even with the feeling of Athrun's hand in his, he still vaguely thought about this being a wonderful dream, in which he hoped to never wake. Shinn felt his face heat up at the thought of this, a small smile tugged at his lips, and he'd be happy to stay asleep forever if it meant he could be this happy and with his love.

Athrun looked at their hands; it was a cute gesture of affection from the younger boy.And still he felt like spoiling the black hairedteen as much as he could, Shinn obviously didn't have as much as he did, and Athrun didn't mind sharing. A serene smile touched Athrun's lips, he could take the other out to a restaurant that he'd never been too... a 'romantic' one at that. Athrun began to wonder how deeply he could affect the red eyed boy. How far would Shinn be willing to go in Athrun's name... maybe it's time that he found out.

"How would you like, to be treated like royalty?"


	5. Chapter 5

What does Athrun have planned...? I wonder... Here we are... more things for you to read.

And Thanks for the reviews... And I only own the random sometimes nameless people. But I do not own any of the places... Like a restaurant... cause I never mention any other places... just describe...

wow... kinda long...

* * *

Shinn blinked at Athrun, what had the other meant by that? Sure, it's always nice to be treated really well, but never had he thought about it as being pampered like a king.

"Well... yes I would but... I can't afford to do something like that..." Shinn admitted sighing heavily.

"You won't have to worry about that, I'd be taking care of it for you..." Athrun said, Shinn's head snapped up to look at him, if he had been any faster, he might've given himself whiplash. But the idea of depending on someone to take care of him was a scary thought. He liked to think of himself as being independent, and to relay on Athrun for something would be exactly he opposite.

"No, don't do that! That's stupid, I mean, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And I'm getting along fine... without... your help..." Shinn started to calm down the closer the end of his sentence drew. "I didn't mean it like I said... I just feel like I'm using you..." Shinn's face fell towards the ground, missing the expression that crossed Athrun's face

"Oh no... It wouldn't be using... I would be treating you..." Athrun tried to coax the younger teen into the idea.

"Yeah... like some charity..." Shinn scoffed, crossing his arms, all the while keeping hold of Athrun's hand. Seeing as there was nothing the blue haired teen could think of that would make the younger boy change his mind, he simply led him down the hall of the small apartment complex.

"I think Lunamaria might be stopping by later today" Athrun informed Shinn, he already knew that.

"Well, yeah, she's going to be stopping by later tonight like she normally does..." Shinn perked up for a moment, allowing his hands to fall back to his sides. "She likes to come over and talk about her day, she wanted to have dinner together I think... she mentioned something about that while I was ign-... umm... listening..." Shinn was about to tell Athrun the truth, but he would've felt like blushing. Athrun did chuckle hearing the pause, but he didn't question the other. The emerald eyed teen opened the door of his car for Shinn once they were outside.

"So... where are we going...?" Shinn questioned the older boy, slowly getting into the car

"Take a guess... You're hungry, and I told you, I intend you treat you like royalty... all... day... long..." Athrun cooed leaning closer and closer still, so he could see his little boyfriend squirm.

"You... r-really don't have too..." Shinn tried in vain to protest but got the car door as a response. Shinn blinked then turned to watch Athrun seat himself in the driver's side of the vehicle. "Then are we going to a restaurant Mr. big shot... or just to your house?" Shinn narrowed his eyes. Still Shinn dared to pick fights; it must've been a fun hobby for the red eyed youth. Athrun smirked at the new nickname, he was sure Shinn would give him plenty more.

"It's a secret..." Athrun informed Shinn, still smiling.

Athrun looked at Shinn, who was dressed in his normal cloths that made him look like he was much younger than he really was. And Athrun shock his head, to be treated like royalty one must look it first. And the blue haired teen could only assume that Shinn didn't have anything special in his closet to say the least; so first thing was first. Athrun would take the boy to get a new batch of cloths, and he knew exactly were to take the youth. Once they started driving, Shinn was thinking intensely on what this 'secret' could be. Of course it had to be a place for eating, which was the purpose of going out to eat. The younger teen's brow wrinkled. He never really went anywhere special to eat... unless you count the fast food chains that lined the streets. He blinked watching the trees go by in an area he'd never been. Moments later they pulled up in front of a brick building that had shrubbery set in the front and along the sides in all the right places. Athrun got out then once more escorted the other boy up to the building.

Once inside Shinn became rather confused. The walls were covered in manikins that wore clothing he couldn't afford to touch none the less wear. The floors were adorned with delicate carpets that made you question why they would display such peaces on the floor. But you had to remove your shoes to actually enter the place as Shinn was happily informed of by one of the men that entered. Shinn and Athrun removed their shoes and into slippers were they fallowed the stout man in. Athrun looked over at Shinn who was taking in all that surrounded him. Mirrors, clothing, and fitting rooms, much like any normal fashion store, but for one key element. The people there were assembling the suits and fancy clothing to the very will of the buyer, if the person wanted a shorter sleeve, so be it. Shinn turned to Athrun once the short man showed them to their own little set of mirrors.

"A-Athrun... I hope you noticed but..." Shinn leaned closer and whispered "You can't eat anything here..." Athrun smiled broadly

"Don't worry Shinn, that'll come soon enough." He patted Shinn on the head and the Short man interrupted

"Hello Mr.-... Shinn was it?" The man asked hearing the older teen say his name "My name is Takumi... You can pick out anything you like, and once you have... we'll make it into something you'll love." The short man informed them rather happily. Shinn nodded slowly "And once you have picked it out, please return here so we can alter it." With that Shinn slowly made his way into what seemed like endless streams of clothing. Not sure if he should be doing this, and most of the cloths didn't really catch his attention. He finally stopped in front of a tux. It was simple and classic, but the classics are always the good ones. It had a red button up shirt, and a black tie to go with the rest of the suit. But he wasn't fond of the simple fabric that covers the front of the blood red shirt.

"Do you like it!" the stout man called Takumi popped up scaring Shinn

"Nyaa!" Shinn spun around looking at the man "W-Well... I do... but I would change a few thing... s... hey..." The man had grabbed the suit and Shinn's arm dragging him back over to the rather unnecessary large change rooms.

"Here, call when you're ready for adjustments" the man tried to reach the hook, failing he passed the cloths over to Shinn and stood off to the side. The youth blinked at all the mirrors in the change room. Why someone would want to see every part of them endlessly was beyond him.

Athrun was already being fitted with a new suit. Underneath the rather plane outfit was a turtle neck. He seemed to like them more than he should, and out of all colors it was a pale green. There was no need to a tie or bow and the short man kept going on about how great Athrun looked in the outfit. He smiled turning to Takumi

"I'll take it as is... and I'm paying for Shinn's outfit as well." The small man smiled oddly

"Of Cooouuuuurse..." he dragged out and he rubbed his hands together in strange manner. Athrun turned his attention away from the queer display in front of him back to himself in the mirrors, making minor adjustments as he saw fit.

Shinn glared at his many selves as he looked at himself. His hair didn't match his outfit like Athrun's would match his. And soon Shinn found himself loosening the cuffs of the pants and sleeves, the tie fell to the floor and unbuttoned the first two buttons. He looked up again at himself and sighed, this would have to do... he was never going to do up the jacket anyways. He pushed open the mirrored door and glanced around nervously.

Athrun caught Shinn's reflection in the mirror and turned. Silently scolding Shinn for making adjustments himself, but none the less it looked good on him. The small man huffed, obviously not happy about not helping.

"So Shinn... do you like it...?" Athrun asked walking over to the younger boy.

"As much as I'm going to but I ca-" Shinn was cut off by Athrun placing a hand over his mouth. This gained Athrun a glare.

"I already told you, that I'm treating you today..." Athrun said smoothly and won Shinn over, who simply nodded.

* * *

The car pulled up in front of a restaurant Shinn had never seen in his life he wasn't even sure he'd been down this part of the now peaceful Orb. It looked as if it was a five stare bed and breakfast from it's size, not only that, but men and woman stood on the outside, waiting to get in. The parking lot had chauffeurs to park the cars for people who pulled up. Athrun did just that. Shinn was walking relatively close to Athrun, feeling very out of place. These people looked like they came to places like this often, that they always looked like they owned everything. And the younger teen couldn't help but shrink some into himself. Athrun rolled his eyes at Shinn's sudden shyness and continued over to the entrance. The man at the front nodded to Athrun.

"He's with me..." Athrun gestured towards Shinn, and the nameless man nodded letting them in. Shinn glance back at the people still waiting in line and turned to Athrun

"I-Is it okay for us to just butt in line like that, I mean... we didn't have to wait at all..." Shinn gently pulled on Athrun's sleeve. The older teen smiled softly at Shinn

"Oh no, I had a seat reserved" Shinn gave him a weird look, what had Athrun been planning, he had a table at this place 'reserved'? The red eyed youth pouted slightly at the thought; if Athrun came here a lot then it wasn't that un-normal for him to have a seat reserved almost permanently. But Shinn was pretty sure that wasn't the case, and blushed at the thought. Had Athrun intended for them to go out to eat here, he did seem rather prepared when Shinn invited him to stay over. Athrun looked at Shinn, a bit confused by Shinn, but didn't bother questioning. Once at their seats both boys were handed a menu. At the top it said 'La Chaumiere'; everything written was in French and more utensils than actually necessary.

"Are you both ready to order your appetizers?" A girl with red hair and brown eyes popped into view, and Shinn swore to the gods if anyone else did that he'd pull a gun out of thin air and shoot them. Athrun nodded and looked at Shinn, whose face slowly became more and more confused. Athrun simply shook his head

"Yes... for me I'll have the Venison and Duck Pâté with Rosehip Confiture..." Athrun smiled politely at the woman and turned to Shinn

"I... ah... umm... I think I'll have..." Shinn's fingers slid up and down the page and he decided were ever he stopped he'd order. "The Prawn wrapped in Prosciutto with Leek and Baked Tomato...?" Shinn slowly said turning to look at the woman who nodded

"And what would you like to drink...?" She asked, more or less directed at Athrun, Shinn found himself becoming jealous

"I think we'll both start with water." Athrun informed her and she nodded and left. Shinn slowly turned to Athrun looking just as confused as before

"A-Athrun... what did I just order...?" Shinn said nervously and Athrun smiled softly

"You'll see it when it arrives..." Athrun smirked


	6. Chapter 6

I could be normal and stop having it end like that... but its fun this way... Thanks for the reviews... and I loves them... they make me happy so I write more... and you wants me too...?

I had to do some research, which I'm kind of sad to say... because I don't know too much French... and or proper etiquette... so you can be sure that this stuff is useable... maybe... some of it... none at all?

And I dedicate this chapter... which I re-read? To a certain person who keeps feeding me delicious reviews... –bows-

Oh and a... some swearing... LOVE MAKES YOU OOC... it had to be said

* * *

A few moments later the woman returned placing both glasses of water down and giving another quick smile to Athrun before leaving again. Shinn glared in her direction once more

"I don't like her..." Shinn hissed crossing his arms childishly.

"Hmm... and why is that?" Athrun blinked as he taking a sip of the cool liquid.

"... I... just don't..." Shinn looked away and Athrun smiled into the glass. The boy was so easily seen through

A few moments later of small conversation, two plates were brought back and the nameless woman smiled at them

"Hope you enjoy your food... I'll be back to take your order." With that she left, the red eyed teen was confused, hadn't they just ordered? He quickly dismissed the thought and looked at the food that sat in front of him, Shinn than proceeded to eye his plate of the interesting looking meal. His plat was small, and the food didn't really cover half of the tiny dish. The food was as he ordered, Shrimp wrapped in ham with small strips of leek and tomato. And Shinn started to wonder what the sauce was. Yet despite it all, the food was arranged so nicely it looked more like art rather than food and he didn't want to ruin such delicate work. Athrun looked at Shinn, he than assumed he was confused by the plentiful utensils; he decided to intervene before he hurt himself.

"It's the fork closest to your plate..." Athrun motioned to his own fork and picked it up. Shinn smiled lightly in appreciation and embarrassment, he than picked up his own fork. Shinn studied Athrun as he ate. He used the knife to cut small peaces of the deer and duck that sat on his plate with its soft layer of gooseberry jam. Once he had taken the small peace he placed his fork on the dinner plate that sat beneath the dish he was eating off of. Shinn copied the way Athrun was eating. Once done Athrun didn't push the plate away, instead he placed the fork along the side. Athrun looked At Shinn, gently wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin and than sat his wrists on the edge of the table. Shinn managed to finish shortly after Athrun, so not to seem rude, mimicking the older teen's position. Shinn was about to start a conversation when the waitress decided to return, making Shinn frown.

"I'll take those, and please, take your time ordering your main course." She smiled sweetly again making Shinn slide even further into his seat as she took the smaller plate off the larger one and handed them another menu. Why did there have to be so many courses to a single meal?

"She knows how to tick me off..." Shinn mumbled after the woman was out of sight

"What? But you don't even know her Shinn... have you even bothered to find out her name, her story, her hopes and dreams?" Athrun asked looking through the menu, sounding rather profound.

"I don't want to know who she is, I want to mock her without the guilt that would come after if I knew any intimate details... so I don't have to worry about it and when I see her again, I can laugh and tell her what a son of a bitch she is for bothering me while I was out on a date, ha... that'd make her feel stupid..." Shinn said quietly, but coldly, causing Athrun to give him a stern look

"Shinn, don't say such things. I know you don't like her, and I'm not sure as to why. But you can't be saying that about people that are trying to serve you something to eat... you don't want to find something in your food do you?" Athrun then smiled softly seeing Shinn's eyes widen and the look of utter disgust that flashed across his face. He went to look through the menu quietly and rather paranoid.

The endless amount of choices in a language he didn't understand was getting to him, he was starting to hope the next thing he ordered wasn't a strange meat he wasn't familiar with, let alone to try and consume something of unknown origin.

* * *

Shinn stretched yawning lightly as the two left La Chaumiere and waited for the car to arrive. Athrun looked at Shinn who glanced around, the sun was almost directly above them and he blinked 

"Is it noon already?" The red eyed youth said turning to Athrun, he looked at his watch and nodded. Shinn started to wonder why it took so long to eat something from that restaurant... no, he knew, it was because of all the courses.

"It's 10 past..." he informed Shinn; he looked a bit confused but got it in a few seconds. Athrun eyed Shinn as the car pulled up and they got in, a moment later Shinn became frustrated with the look and snapped at Athrun

"What are you looking at?" Shinn glared and Athrun cupped his chin

"You have something here..." the blue haired teen informed him and he blinked

"I do... Where?" it was amazing how easily Shinn's moods were swayed.

"Here..." Athrun said leaning forward capturing Shinn's lips in a chaste kiss for a second then pulled back, holding a piece of rice between his lips. The red eyed youth's eyes widened and he felt his face heat up.

"... Y-... YOU COULD'VE LET ME GET THAT!" Shinn couldn't think of anything else, all the while pointing accusingly at Athrun who blinked, still holding the offending grain between his lips. He tucked it between his teeth, effectively ridding them both of the rice.

"It's simply more fun this way..." Athrun gave Shinn a seductive smile, causing the younger teen to shut up.

"L-Let's... just... go..." Shinn stuttered when he could speak again, turning away from Athrun to avoid seeing anything like that again. But Shinn had to admit, it did look good on him.

The two slowly started a conversation, learning little facts about one another as they went along. Athrun began to understand the harsh ramifications behind Shinn's bold actions and what drove him to do what he did best. Annoy the hell out of everyone but a select few. Shinn felt a little depressed about learning why Athrun cared so much for Kira, the red eyed teen couldn't help but feel second best to his boyfriend's best friend. How could he not with the way Athrun spoke so passionately about him.

"You've been friends a long time then I gather..." Shinn concluded, wanting Athrun to say something different, but he knew that was false hope

"Yes... for a very long time..." Athrun smiled a serene smile. Shinn sighed to himself, clenching his fist against the door. A sudden change of subject would be a good thing right now, or he might just hunt Kira down and throttle him for being on his boyfriend's mind. Athrun risked a sideways glance at Shinn who was staring at the windshield as if it had wronged him. And if Shinn didn't look away the windshield might just have a whole burnt through it. Athrun's lips formed a thin line at that thought. "How has Lunamaria been doing?" This should work well enough for Shinn who seemed to forget the last thing they were talking about almost immediately.

"She's been doing well." He turned once more to face Athrun who let an internal sigh of relief out. "She says she wants to move out and start up a bed and breakfast sort of thing. She keeps telling me about what a good idea it is and that I should join her. I like Lunamaria and everything; I just don't think that I'm cut out for that type of work." Shinn sighed "I think I would get stuck talking to people at the front desk or something while she's off doing work that makes her a butt-load of money... I'm more the type for professional sports." Shinn concluded with a wide grin

"Oh... and how did you come to that conclusion...?" Athrun asked, if only to keep Shinn from slowly drowning into his own thoughts again

"Everyone is always telling me that I'm mean and aggressive... and in sports you can take that out and get paid for it." This was true, and Athrun was glad he didn't hear a 'Lunamaria said so' out of him. "I think you're the type for successful businesses..." Shinn said slowly, yet a little bitterly, to Athrun

"You think so... well... it's a good thing I am then huh?" Athrun allowed a small smile to tug at the corners of his lips "You better get working on the sports thing if you want to make it into the big leagues..." Athrun taunted seeing the scowl that spread across Shinn's face.

"I will, and when I make it... I'll have bragging rights..." Shinn crossed his arms, smirking in an evil way. Of course everything to Shinn was some sort of battle, but he was extremely passionate about what he did, and didn't want. And although he did let his tongue slip when it should be held, he meant everything he said. That was one of the good things about Shinn, he may have been brutal, but he was honest

"Cute..." Athrun simply said, watching the younger teen blush and sink into himself out of the corner of his eye. Oh yes... he would definitely have to see how this turns out.


	7. Chapter 7

A little randomness for you all in this chapter... well... I have a plan... so ha?

Thank you for all your reviews and support... cause without you... I would've lost motivation... plus, i'm sure it would've saddened a few people had i not continued... i'm sorry for teh wait... O.o;;

plus the line thing on my FF won't work so X.x---x.X will tell you when something ends and starts...

Okay... near the end we have some boy on boy action... so just a heads up... and you have to be more creative in you imagination cause I am like that... I just don't feel like spelling it out for you what they do ok!

X.x---x.X

Shinn took in the surroundings of the enchanting park, trees that danced lovingly with the gentle breeze and flowers that played with the grass; water dotted the grounds providing company for those who wanted to stop and stair at the rhythmic glow of the ripples, and the walkway that complemented the very soul of the place. Why had Shinn never been to a place like this was beyond him, had he known of such a place he would have come here daily, but he'd tell no one of it. Athrun smiled at the younger teen, he looked like a child lost in a candy shop.

"I was right..." Athrun mumbled softly to himself watching Shinn dart around the elegant park "it does suit him..."

Shinn blinked, noticing he was alone in his questing; he turned to see Athrun walking slowly behind him, watching him. Shinn immediately blushed and gave a sheepish smile once Athrun had finally caught up.

X.x---x.X

"I-It's really nice here... Athrun-san..." Shinn said smiling broadly; Athrun looked taken back by Shinn saying his name more formally

"Yes..." he quickly regained his composure "it really is Shinn-chan." Athrun teased, laughing the moment Shinn shot him a dirty look for the new addition to his name. "Kawaii ne Shinn-chan..." Athrun cooed "You look horribly adorable when you're upset..." Athrun cupped the younger teens chin giving a peek on the forehead. Shinn closed his eyes, blushing.

It had been weeks since the two had started dating, and all seemed to be going well... that is all but an extremely upset Lunamaria. The pink haired girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking at Shinn in a venomous manner, he swallowed slowly, had she found out? He already knew she was crazy about Athrun, but she wouldn't kill him over it... right...?

"How could you!" She accused, finally breaking the long silence. The two were currently standing inside of his apartment, at his front door. He was prepared to answer it for Athrun, and only realized the terror that he was letting in when he remembered... Athrun wouldn't be coming till later that day.

"How... what... I... umm... Luna...?" He inched away from the angry girl as she stomped in, slamming the door behind her, he winced at the sudden noise.

"Oh don't act all hard done by!" She glared

"What... n-no... I wasn't..." He smiled nervously "Just... won't you tell me what is bothering you...?"

"Oh no you don't... if you don't know why I'm mad at you, then why should I tell you?" she stomped over to his couch and dropped on it, Shinn sighed, he had wanted to say 'so I can fix this' But Lunamaria was the type of little reason. And to even say something remotely smart ass would have resulted in even more yelling and his neighbors calling the police.

"I'm sorry..." he finally said, hoping that was good enough for the misdeeds he apparently did

"No, no, no, no, no! That isn't good enough! You can't just apologize for what you did!" She stood up again, obviously unable to stay still. "You should, grovel and beg for my forgiveness, and be thankful for any word I cast in your direction, I mean, how you can just disappear for about a month, and think nothing of it is beyond me!" Shinn let a sigh of relief pass his lips, was that all? "It's so indecent of you to even think that you could do that! But ooooh noooo, Shinn, the almighty can just disappear off into the unknown and reappear when it's convenient for him!"

"Luna... please calm down..." he motioned towards the couch, but the girl was now pacing, and he was ignored.

"It's so rude of you. You could at least let me in once in a while. I thought something bad had happened to you; that maybe you were hurt, or even worse, killed!" She sniffed; he hated it when this happened. Ever since the war Lunamaria had become more emotional, and mood swings were an inevitable thing. Like now, it was extremely upset, making its way into extremely depressed... he hoped she would draw a rational conclusion by the end of her rant and become extremely happy. Shinn had previously decided that Luna was Tri-polar... Bi-polar somehow seemed... not good enough for this diagnosis.

"I said I was sorry Luna... but... can we just sit down and talk about this like rational people...?" Once again he was ignored, this was a sign that the process was working

"I mean, there are so many people I care about Shinn, and you're one of them. I wish you wouldn't push me away. I try so hard to be close to you, and you're always busy, or you have something to do, or some place to go, or someone to see..." Luna suddenly turned, she hadn't been crying, but was close to it. "That's it isn't it? You're seeing someone!" She sniffed, and despite it, she grinned. Lunamaria clasped her hands together, whipping away the stray tear that made its way down her face. "You finally found someone you want to spend time with other than me!"

"W-well... yeah I guess..." Shinn smiled slowly, the only way he could deal with her tri-polar attitude was to stay quiet, say a few things, even if they weren't related at all, and let her finish. She came to the right conclusion, even if it was a bit conceded...

"So" She sniffed again, still getting over the depressed bit of her diagnosis "Who is she? When will I meet her, is she someone I know? Is she like me? Is she tall? Short? Does she have long hair, short hair? Is she the one for you?" Lunamaria giggled happily, while hugging herself

"Umm... s-she?" He cleared his throat, why was she so nosey? "Well... She's tall... I guess... with... short hair... umm... and I like her... a lot..." Shinn smiled sheepishly, he wasn't about to tell her that 'she' was a 'guy' and that 'guy' was in fact Athrun. He didn't need her going through another of these dramatic mood swings more than once in a day. Lunamaria smiled more broadly and hugged her friend

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" She pushed him far enough away from her so she could look at him; Shinn was starting to feel like a rag doll... "What's she like... and why didn't you tell me before? I would've understood, I mean, sure... I'm protective of you, but that's because you're the little brother I always wanted!"

"Little...?" Shinn mimicked

"Yes" She confirmed, obviously not going to change her mind anytime soon, sighed happily and she let him go, her questions lost to the silence of the room as she half danced. Shinn gave a broken smile, he preferred her this way, she seemed so happy, that nothing could shatter her very soul. But he knew how weak it was. But she always seemed to bounce back somehow. Lunamaria stopped her dance and looked at him "Is she coming over tonight? Maybe I can stay and meet her!" She fixed her clothing as if expecting that someone at that very instant "I mean; I am your big sister and all!" She was going to be stuck on the title for weeks on end

"N-no, she won't be coming over today... besides... most of the time we just go out to some place..." Shinn smiled more broadly to cover up his uneasiness. Lunamaria stared at him for a while, unsure, before nodding

"Okay... but I want to meet her one of these days!" She giggled again "Oh, you won't believe what happened to me today!" Lunamaria started and walked over to the couch, sitting down. That signaled the end of one thing, and the beginning of another. This could take a while...

X.x---x.X

Lunamaria and Shinn had finally said their good-byes, and he came to another conclusion... People can be incredibly stupid when they're upset... especially Lunamaria. But now was not the time to think such things, no, Athrun said he'd be coming by later than usual, but Athrun had a good reason for it. Even if Athrun never told him what it was. Shinn waited impatiently by the door, glancing nervously every few seconds at the wooden object. He was always happy to see the older coordinator no matter what... but waiting was a waste for him, and even more so for something he wanted. Finally there was a knock at the door, and Shinn's eyes lit up. He opened the door anxiously after he could calm down his nerves, and his smile faded, a look of confusion spread across his face. He glanced up, then down the halls seeing no one of interest, and very few at best. Till his eyes caught sight of a small envelope left on the welcome mat. Confused, but intrigued, he picked up the paper and opened it, he pulled out the note hidden inside; his lips formed a thin line as he read the note

_Shinn_

_I'm sorry to do this too you, there is a good reason for it..._

_But I have something for you when you come over to my_

_Place, if I could've I would've picked you up. But I was_

_Headed in the opposite direction and I would've been far_

_Later had I done that... I do hope you can forgive me on that_

_Account..._

_I left a key in the envelope and directions are on the back,_

_Please, feel free to let yourself in and make yourself at home._

_I will be there sometime after you, if you don't mind waiting_

_That is... The house keeps will have something prepared for_

_You if you need anything at all, simply ask it of them_

_Love Athrun_

"And why couldn't you have called to say that?" Shinn complained out loud talking to the note, but the idea of the little letter was cute. He smiled, far too cute. Shinn then tilted the paper envelope and the key, as promised, slipped onto his hand. He stuffed it into his pocket, making sure to zip them closed so he wouldn't lose it somewhere along the way. His eyes then traveled to the back of the paper and read the address, than frowned. Why did he have to live in such a rich neighborhood? Shinn sighed; a taxi was looking very nice right about now.

X.x---x.X

Athrun walked through the front door of his house, better referred to as an estate. The house was dimly lit for the time of day, seeing as the sun was going down. And he sighed, he didn't mean to be so late, but things like this happened often with his company. A maid arrived shortly after Athrun; she bowed to him before tending to her duties. She was an older woman who worked the later hours in the home incase days like these happened. She hung up his coat and he slipped his shoes into place with the rest, noticing something different about the arrangement of them, before he could ask the maid placed a hand on his shoulder

"Athrun-san... I just wanted to inform you that Shinn-san is here, although he was tired and went to sleep..." She smiled; her wrinkled face told many stories of pain, and joy. Athrun smiled thankfully

"Thank you, did you try your best to make him comfortable...?" Athrun asked quietly, she sighed

"Truly, the boy didn't want anything, I offered a vast amount of foods and drinks, but he declined. He simply wanted you..." she turned to lead a touched Athrun to the sleeping youth. The blue haired teen was almost surprised to hear that, it was nice to know that the other teen wanted to see him that badly. Shinn was laying in one of the guest rooms, the blanket tucked up to his shoulders, incasing him lovingly. His mouth parted slightly as he took gentle breaths of the air. Athrun smiled.

"Thank you again" he dismissed the maid, and leaned against the door, Shinn looked peaceful, and Athrun didn't feel the need to wake him, no, he'd just join the younger boy in bed and Shinn could see in the morning what he had planned. Athrun walked over to the sleeping boy and kissed his forehead, he was rewarded with a soft smile and a light blush on Shinn's face. With that, Athrun left to change and returned, joining Shinn in the large bed. Once in, Shinn cuddled closer to the warm body, mumbling softy in his sleep, Athrun smiled.

Shinn would be worth it...

X.x---x.X

Gentle kisses from soft tender lips, and curious hands caressing the body of the younger teen, his black hair in a pool beneath his head. Shinn's back arched off the bed, encouraging the flattering touches of the male above him. It didn't matter that he wasn't playing the dominate role, no; Shinn had given up on that since day one. Athrun's mouth found its way back to Shinn's, while his hands continued their paroles journey down Shinn's thin torso, removing the offending clothing. And Shinn was sure, no matter what Athrun wanted, he'd gladly hand it over to him, he wanted to say what he felt, but the only thing that passed his lips were moans and incoherent whispers that were quickly written off. And soon, Shinn found that he was wearing less and less, his clothing soon joined by Athrun's on the floor. The touching never stopped, and Shinn was more than happy it didn't, but the blush staining his face was more than enough to tell Athrun that there were more important needs to be met. Athrun softly smiled. This would be Shinn's first time, he could tell by the unsure look in Shinn's lust ridden eyes. So he'd go slowly, no matter how much he'd wish to go faster. Athrun kissed the boys lips whispering his promise to him, letting the teens arms snake around his neck and pull him closer.

And soon Shinn found his hands pinned above his head, it was for the best, Shinn concluded, a darker blush taking place on his pale face, he felt so exposed. Athrun had everything he needed to make this as gentle as possible. And the cool lotion against his warm skin made him tense. It was uncomfortable to have something touch him there and soon slip inside, making his body tense in response. Shinn tried to slow his breath, but too mach seemed too be happening too fast. That was until Athrun smiled and whispered to him

"Just relax... trust me..." Athrun waited for Shinn to nod before he continued his actions prior. Shinn closed his eyes; the sensation was starting to feel good. The odd motion that was carried out before was soon stopped, and Athrun was readjusting himself, pushing Shinn's legs closer to his middle. Shinn bit his lip in preparation for what he knew was to come, "Are you ready...?" Athrun asked soothingly, and Shinn could only nod. Soon Shinn could feel a pain, his fists grabbing for one of the many pillows that adorned the bed. Shinn had never been the best at dealing with pain, and the few tears that passed his guard said so. Athrun laughed softly as he leaned down to kiss away the pain and tears, it helped to distract Shinn long enough for Athrun to finish sheathing himself within the younger teen. Shinn managed to calm down his frantic breath, and to encourage Athrun further. And soon the pain was little in comparison to the pleasure he was feeling and Shinn's moans confirmed the idea. And it wasn't long before Athrun's moans joined his, each trying to taste more of each other with their kisses, and increase the pleasure with each touch. Once all was done, Shinn lay panting beside Athrun, examining what little he could see in the dimly lit room. Shinn did however draw a conclusion that made him smile while a blush crept onto his face; Athrun looked hot with his hair out of place and sweat clinging to his skin.

"Athrun..." Shinn mumbled, studying his new found lover

"Hmm...?" Athrun's eyes were closed, but his slender brow rose, as if it was good enough to take the place of his sight

"... Never mind..." Shinn said smiling, and even more so to see Athrun smile back, maybe he'd find another place or time to say what he so desperately wanted too

"I see..." Athrun chuckled "not going to tell me than?" Athrun asked, his hand finding Shinn's

"Eh? Oh... Maybe later..." Shinn smiled, his fingers coiling around Athrun's, and the red eyed teen couldn't help but close his eyes and smile, words and the past event playing out in his mind.

I love you

X.x---x.X

Yeah... mushy crap I know... but if I don't have it, I can't do something in later chapters... so deal with it if you don't like it...


	8. Chapter 8

Er... I have been dead... yes... I was murdered... and my soul couldn't rest until I finished my story... and... Thanks for reading... and... go along with me here kay?

* * *

Shinn sat at the end of the bed, his shirt joined him at his side. His red eyes examined the small love bites left by Athrun, although he was more than sure that he'd have to avoid swimming or something like that for a couple weeks. He smiled widely, half proud for finally 'becoming a man' and the other for loosing his innocents to Athrun. He stood, wincing lightly at the pain that shot through him, why did sex have to be a pain in the ass anyways? He laughed softly at his own pun. Shinn inched over to the mirror to get a better look at what Athrun had done; he was down stairs since he woke up. With a soft sigh, he thought it better if he were to take a bath.

Lunamaria glared at her cell phone as if it wronged her. Shinn wasn't picking up his stupid phone, and worst of all she had wanted to tell him something she thought important. Stuffing the item into her pocket she grumbled as she walked along the short path to the restaurant that they used to hang out. She never thought that Shinn being involved with someone would make her jealous.

"I hope she's ugly, gets zits and dies from too much ridicule..." her eyes narrowed more, that was the best she could come up with?! Even a small four year old calling someone pooh-pooh-head was more insulting. She balled her hands into fists, and gritted her teeth. She huffed as she dropped herself into one of the empty chairs, intent on thinking up a better insult for when she would meet the sun of a bitch that stole Shinn from her.

Athrun sighed, His ear pressed against the phone, obviously talking with his good friend Kira.

"I know, I know, I told you last time we talked that I'd do it..." there was a short pause "No..." by now Shinn was standing behind his lover, listening in on what he could. He sat on the stool beside the counter. Steeling what he assumed to be Athrun's toast.

"Yeah... I'll try that..." Athrun laughed softly "Kira, that's horrible... I hope lacus finds out you said that" Shinn blinked, hearing laughing on the other line as well "Yes, I'm sure she would beat you with a stick, you never say something like that about you girlfriend... no matter how loud she is..." Shinn blushed, if he was right, the two were talking about those two... well... you know... doing it... "Yeah... yeah..." Athrun's tone became soft, almost as if something painful was said "I know... I'll... do that soon..." Athrun was silent for a while "it is cruel... bye Kira..." with that Athrun hung up the phone

"Watsh crual?" Shinn tried asking between bites of the toast, Athrun jumped, turning

"Shinn!" his hand came to rest on his heart "Please... for the sake of my life, don't pop out of no where..." Athrun gave Shinn a half heated laugh

"Shorry..." he said, swallowing the food, Athrun blinked, looking at his now empty plate

"... You... just ate my breakfast..." Athrun pointed to the dish, Shinn smiled shyly

"I was hungry and you were on the phone... I was going to ask if it was alright, but I didn't want to bother you..." Athrun gave the boy a small smile, brushing the bangs out of his face before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It's alright... by the way, your cell has been ringing for the past half hour, and I think the person simply gave up..." Athrun handed him the phone

"Lunamaria..." Shinn said with a sigh "That's the only person who would call consistently in order to get a hold of someone and not leave a message. I guess I should call her back..." A smirk crossed his face "Naw... if she gave up, it couldn't be that important!" with his conclusion he turned off the phone. "How about me and you go out for awhile!" Shinn stood, dragging his former ranking officer along with him before Athrun could reply.

Luna couldn't sit still any longer, she stood, let out a frustrated groan and stomped off, and the people around her were only slightly concerned. The pink haired girl kicked the rock that sat in the middle of the path. She dragged her feet otherwise. She never did some up with a better insult, and that made it worse. She might've been able too if Shinn had given her more information on his girlfriend other than the shaky 'yes' and 'no'. She frowned, why was he so worried anyways? Her gray eyes glanced over to the field were a few teenagers were hanging out, laughing, playing games, or simply sitting. She turned her head away, a few years ago, Shinn would've been right there with her, along with Rey, just enjoying each others company. There was little that wasn't said between the three, this is of course excluding Rey. She told him what she thought, and he was more than happy to give his opinion on things. She hung her head, where did it all go wrong. Again the faceless girlfriend of Shinn's popped into her head. But this time she drew a mental image. The girl probably had gorgeous brown eyes, seeming somewhat gold. And she was tall, Shinn had said that. That must make her some sort of model. She most-likely had long flowing brown hair, sharp, cat-like features-big boobs of course- and a walk that could make any man purr. She snarled at the girl in her head, why was she so goddamn hot!? With her anger built up, she imagined a conversation between the two. The nameless girl she decided was called Natalie had said something cold, and she simply brushed it off, returning with a better insult. This made a smile spread across her face.

"Shinn... wait up..." She blinked, that voice belonged to Athrun. Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. Her eyes narrowed as if doing so would actually help her in finding Athrun

"Awe... you're just mad because I'm winning!" Shinn retorted. Still she couldn't see them. She inched closer to where she heard the voices, peeking around people, soon she found her raven haired friend, Athrun fallowing behind.

"N-no" Athrun half panted, trying to catch his breath once his hand was let go, and since when was being dragged behind someone called racing. He gave the other a small smile

"Then what Athrun-chaaaaan?" Shinn said mockingly, Athrun laughed, slipping an arm around the younger coordinators waist, stealing a quick kiss from his lips

"I can't kiss you if I'm running behind you..." Athrun answered, making Shinn blush. Lunamaria couldn't believe her eyes. And no matter how many times she tried rubbing them, it just seemed like a dream. And a bad one at that. She didn't have a problem with gay people, but, Athrun... HER Athrun was kissing HER Shinn. She bit her lip as the two kissed again. Worst of all, is that Shinn had lied to her. He didn't tell her about them being a couple. Her silver eyes closed, her conclusion written in pained tears along her face

he didn't trust her


	9. Chapter 9

Ok peoples... I wasn't trying to make Lunamaria a bitch... I just think she's a little possessive and I over played it... a bit... and I have reasons for this... O.o ne... I mean... how would you feel finding things out like that... but enough about me (I never get tired of reviews... especially not from you ri-kuuuuuuuuun?) on with the story

And I plan on updating sooner and more often because I think it's only far... there will be a lot more chapters till I'm done...

Somehow I just see Lacus this way... and I think it's a little longer... I CAN'T HELP IT BUT END THEM LIKE THIS, I'M SOOOO SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

Shinn grinned brightly as he walked home; he was more than tempted to call Lunamaria to tell her about his day... well... most of it. He and Athrun had said their good-byes once Athrun said that he 'had to take care of some' stupid 'people at the office'. If Shinn could smile any wider he would, there was Lunamaria, outside of his apartment, and he was more than glad to see her. The red eyed male half skipped up to her, but before he could open his mouth he noticed something.

Lunamaria's eyes seemed red, her body receding into itself, trying to pretend that no one was there. Her arms cradled her torso in the manner he had when he lost his family. Shinn's lips formed a thin line

"How long...?" She asked her voice weak and rough from crying.

"How long?" he mimicked, feeling stupid for doing so "For what?" he needed the clarification

"Since... Since..." she bit her lip, forcing down the desire to cry again. Shinn simply stared at her, his wide red eyes taking in her weaker half. Slowly he lifted his arms to embrace her.

"Luna..." he said softly, trying to gain her attention, it worked. The pink haired girls head snapped up, a hand rose

Shinn blinked his eyes wide, the side of his face stung horribly. Shinn gently touched his face, wincing as he did so. She hit harder than she looked capable of.

"L-Luna?" he called her name, shocked

"I-I can't believe... you... you LIED to me..." she glared; her stone colored eyes seemed so broken, begging for an answer

"What?" confused he took a step back, not sure what to do with the frantic girl in front of him

"You... said he was a she..." Lunamaria said softly, looking awkwardly at the mark on Shinn's face "You... could've told me..." she whispered walking past him. Shinn couldn't think of anything to say, anything to do. He could only watch as his best friend left, had he really done this to her...?

Shinn closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips. What was she babbling about anyways? He glanced down the empty hall, his day was already ruined.

* * *

"Athrun..." Kira said with a drawled sigh "You can't keep doing this..."

"I know..." Athrun groaned as he leaned back in the white chair of Kira's patio "But it's just for a little while..."

"Even a moment can be a while too long." Kira said picking up his cup half filled with tea.

Athrun gritted his teeth that moment in particular had been replaying in his mind over and over again. He trusted his friend to no end. But Kira was right... this wasn't like him. Athrun's green eyes watched his friend as he drank his tea. Why did he have to be right?

"Kira... do you think that I'm a bad person...?" a worried look on his face

"What? Oh no Athrun, you're a really great guy... you're just a little confused..." Kira smiled softly, placing his tea cup down as Lacus entered the room

"And how are you two boys doing?" the pop princess smiled lovingly, Athrun gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, us? We're doing just fine Lacus" Kira smiled brightly.

"Athrun, it's been a long time, I hope you can stay for awhile" she chirped happily, she always seemed in the best of moods since the war ended

"I hope so too Ms. Clyne..." Athrun answered. He decided now would be a good time to occupy his mouth with something to drink. He picked up his almost untouched tea and drank some. Lacus blinked and laughed elegantly, her hand covering her mouth

"You've always been so very proper haven't you Athrun?" This caught the addressed male's attention

"Oh, yes, Athrun has always been very proper, when we were kids he'd scold me sometimes for eating with the wrong fork, or using the wrong cup." Kira laughed, his friend obviously cherished every memory that the two had together.

"Oh my, Athrun Was Kira scolded often? Because, I somehow don't think that it worked to well, he still doesn't use the right utensils." She giggled, and Kira looked as if she had told the worst secret possible

"Lacus!" Kira half yelled, Athrun smiled, he never talked often around the happy couple, he was always more inclined to simply listen to them banter back and forth.

"Oh Kira" Lacus said in a soft sigh "I heard what you said over the phone last night" Her hands placed on her hips, though the smile still remind

"But you do snore" Kira blinked, and grinned widely, Lacus pretended to be hurt, placing a hand over her chest

"How cruel Kira!" she turned from the brown haired male "Athrun, please tell Kira I do not snore." She pointed at Kira so Athrun would know who she was talking about, even if it wasn't necessary

"Actually Lacus, you do snore." Athrun smiled brightly, the pink-haired idol turned from them both, crossing her arms in a good sense of humor.

"Well... Athrun, when you bring your beloved over, Kira and I will have to tell him all about your dirty secrets." Athrun's eyes widened

"Oh no, please, don't tell him." Athrun half begged, both Kira and Lacus knew about the relationship. "You're horrible Ms. Clyne" Lacus laughed softly

"Really Athrun... when are you going to bring him over?" she tilted her head

* * *

Shinn had, by now, dropped on his small bed, thinking the conversation over. His mind looking into every angel that could possibly lead to an answer, only one came up.

Did she find out about Athrun and him? It seemed impossible, sure, the girl was moody, and likes to jump to conclusions ... but... he loved her anyways. She was so spontaneous and was always there to make him feel better.

No matter what, she tried her hardest to achieve her goals, and although it may seem a little obsessive to some. It was an admirable quality. It simply meant she had a strong will. Shinn let out a puff of air, he could call his friend, but, that could make things worse. He sat up, he would have to try something, how could he let her get away so easily, she would've never let that happen. He mentally cursed himself for being so weak.

He meekly reached for the phone; it sat waiting to be used

* * *

Athrun gave a long sigh, telling the pop idle that he didn't want to answer the question; she gave him an encouraging smile

"Well..." he paused, glancing at Kira for support, he found none "Soon I guess, I'll bring him next time I have a chance too..." he gave the girl a small smile.

"Oh Athrun, that would be so lovely, just remember to give me a call before you come over so that I may prepare everything so he feels as welcome as possible!" Lacus laughed softly, the Haro's Athrun made were had darted off somewhere, for a change, leaving them in peace.

"Umm... Lacus, I don't mean to be rude, but... I need to talk to Athrun... you know... in private..." Kira said shyly, trying his best not to

seem rude, Lacus let out a soft gasp

"Kira! If you needed to talk to Athrun, you simply could've asked me to leave" she smiled brightly "I'll be inside then, I'll see you later." She waved to them and left

"... Athrun..." Kira started, he cleared his throat

"Yes?" the blue haired man asked, his eyes locked onto the others

"Tell me... what is you're reason for seeing Shinn?"

**

* * *

**

Lunamaria slowly smiled, Shinn had called her, but none the less he was being an idiot. How could she stay mad at him when he was trying so hard? Yet it hurt. He still was unclear on why she was upset, but how could he know?

She never told him

He shaky hands tightened their grip on the phone as silence lingered on the other end. She didn't want him to know she was crying all that much. She wanted to yell at him, to hold him, to be happy for him, and most of all, just hang up.

But she couldn't do that, not after what he bunched up the nerves to call her when she had slapped him. Lunamaria felt a sharp pain in her heart, she hurt him...

"L-Luna... I'm sorry, I really am..." Shinn repeated for what must've been for the twentieth time. "If you'd just tell me, then we can work it out..."

Lunamaria tried to respond, but the lump in her throat told her other wise

"... Umm..." this would be the part where he'd start to guess "Was it the time I wasn't home... oh wait... you yelled at me for that already..." he paused, talking in a more upbeat tone to keep himself from feeling too bad. Lunamaria smiled lightly

"Oh, was it when we had lunch, and when you went to the washroom I stole your fries?" he sounded as if he figured it out, Lunamaria placed her hand over her mouth. Trying to suppress the laugh he was working up

"No? Then, was it when I told you that the dead are watching you and you couldn't sleep for a few days without the light on..." he paused, she gave no response

"Ok... if it's not that... then... when you decide it's time and that I'm worthy enough to know why you're so upset... you can come over, complain, and we can sit in front of my TV. Talking about all that comes to mind and then some. Then for some reason it'll go to when we were younger, telling tales of our stupidity, hardships and joys. We'll eat ice cream, raw cookie dough and any other junk food we can cram into ourselves before getting sick... and then some. We'll roll out the mats, lay on them and talk till dawn, and then instead of getting up... we can sit and watch cartoons and laugh at them..." Shinn stopped; hopping that'd be enough for now

Lunamaria smiled, giving a broken laugh.

"... I'd like that..." She finally said, sniffing a bit

"Good... then how about I ditch work this weekend, you know, call in sick, and it'll just be the two of us..." she could practically hear his smile

"Promise...?" she asked softly

"... I promise..."


	10. Chapter 10

-Nervous laughter- I wanted to show you all that this story has a plot, and it is based off of the actual show's plot line... Really I swear... I would've put the fact that Athrun had more then one reason to see Shinn in earlier but... I thought I better just hint at it for a bit, then actually show you all... and now for more...

I wanted to do something sweet for Lunamaria because I'm not always nice to her... and I'll go back to centering this on the paring later... in this chapter?

* * *

Shinn had kept his promise, and like he said, he had anything that the two could put down to make them sick twice over. The red eyed male half hummed to himself, he had a feeling that today would be a good day 

The door bell rang and he worked his way over to the front, already dressed in a plan white t-shirt and blue boxers for sleeping. He swung the door open, glad to see Lunamaria standing there, holding a bag to her chest as if it could save her from something, anything. Shinn blinked, waiting only a moment before inviting her in. Gentle hellos were exchanged between the two as he closed the door behind her.

Shinn sat down on one of the mats, waiting for her to change into her pajamas before they started their childish games and anything that came to mind. Soon Lunamaria returned, wearing a blue long sleeved button up shirt, with matching pants, which had yellow strips and trims along the outfit. The occasional duck popping up here and there.

"Wow Luna..." Shinn started, a goofy smile touching his features "I've never seen you look so _damn sexy_."

"Shut up!" she half laughed tossing her bag at him, he ducked just in time.

"So, what do you wanna start with, I have a scary movie." With this he held up a DVD case, completely unidentifiable of its contents unless opened or someone looked at the side "I chick flick, just for you." He mocked holding up an identical case "Or... a sob story... this ones supposed to be really sad..." he noted, looking at the third case himself

The pink haired girl thought for a moment, making her way over to the sleeping bag.

"How about the last one... I can't stand horror films when I don't have a _big strong_ **man** to protect me when I'm scared." She gave the now hurt looking Shinn a smug look, content with her burn.

"... Ow..." was the other's commenting as he grabbed the case and popped the DVD into the player. Lunamaria leaned back onto her mat; her gray eyes glanced over at him as he fiddled with the controls. He could fly a GUNDAM, but he couldn't work a DVD player, it seemed unbelievable.

Shinn grinned in triumph as the DVD started to play, he dropped onto his mat, controller held firmly in his hand.

"Shinn..." The girl sighed; there would be a few clips before the movie actually started anyways

"Hmm...?" Came his lazy reply

"I know..." she stared at him, waiting to see if he understood, he blinked, obviously not getting it. "I know about you and Athrun-kun..." she looked sadly back at the TV, somehow, a story about someone's life worse than hers sounded lovely right about now

"Wha... wh-when!?" Shinn started, his frantic side beginning to show. He wanted to grab her and shake the information out of her, but he simply stayed put.

"A few days ago... when you two were at the park together..." she drew in a soft breath

"Yo-... you were there..." he repeated, sounding stupid "I... I was going to tell you, really, I just... didn't know how you would react... you know..." Shinn said coyly, looking at her from under his eyelashes. Lunamaria smiled softly at the TV, watching the advertisements.

"I'm sure you would've... when you thought it was a good moment..." she looked back at him, reaching her hand out to pull herself closer to him.

"I just wish you would've told me... sooner you know..." Lunamaria said, resting her pink hair on Shinn's chest, holding him in a soft embrace. "I'll get over it..."

"I... Luna..." Shinn hugged the girl tightly, she definitely was strong

neither said anything for a moment

"... Shinn..." he voice had a hint of playfulness to it, causing the red eyed male to eye her suspiciously

"Yes Luna..." there was a short pause

"... Seeing as I'm like your big sister..." she started "And you're like my little brother..." she pushed herself away from him, smiling "and you have a boyfriend now..." she smiled more broadly "Wouldn't that make you more like my little... sister?"

"WHAT!" Shinn half screamed. Lunamaria had obviously put a lot of thought into the situation, thinking about it far too much

"Yeah I mean, I love you no matter what... and I'm not going to let you dating Athrun bother me... nope, I'm going to support you. In fact, I think you should tell me everything you two have ever done... you know... a little 'kiss n' tell'?" she puckered her lips "I want every... juicy... detail..." she laughed softly as Shinn shoved the chips in her face, blushing furiously

"There's nothing to tell!" he huffed, and then smiled brightly as the movie actually started "And hush; the movies on now" he grabbed a doughnut and stuffed it into his mouth so he wouldn't say anything further.

But it was good to know that Lunamaria didn't hate him for this...

* * *

Athrun blinked, Shinn had been babbling for a while now, he had caught bits and pieces of the very one sided conversation, failing horribly at the rest. 

Something about a movie, crying his eyes out, and then meaningful talk... at least he was sure that's what Shinn was talking about. Oh... and Lunamaria... the two were in Athrun's hallway, leaning against the walls for lack of any place better to be.

Athrun gave Shinn a lopsided smile, all he could do was listen, but Shinn could talk someone's ear off. His emerald eyes stayed glued on the other, flashes of his own conversation with Kira going through his mind...

* * *

Flashback 

_Kira sighed "Athrun... you... you can't be... it's just... no..." Athrun's friend couldn't even put together a proper sentence_

_"I... I know I should... but... but I don't want to... well... you know..." Athrun looked down, a pained expression evident on his face_

_"... I-I understand that this... is going to be hard... but you have to do it... I mean... h-how would you feel?" Kira asked tilting his head, his brown hair moving slightly with the wind_

_"... I wish... I didn't know..."_

End flashback

* * *

Shinn blinked, seeing the frown that decorated Athrun's soft features 

"Um... Athrun..." nothing "chan... kun... san...?" Shinn tried putting them at the end of his name, none grabbing the older male's attention "... senpai...?" the last one gained the attention of the blue haired male, it must have been how odd it sounded comming from Shinn's lips

"... Oh... a... Shinn..." Athrun stuttered, glancing off to nowhere for a second before back at Shinn

"Are you ok...?" Shinn asked softly, worried about his lover

"... Yes... Shinn I'm fine... but... I've been thinking..." Athrun smiled lightly, a playful look writen across his face "Do you want to... go to bed early today?" Athrun asked in a hushed voice, making Shinn blush. Slowly Shinn nodded, shifting in his position against the wall. Athrun walked across the short distance between the two, placing gentle kisses on the black haired males lips. Shinn hungrily returned the kiss, allowing Athrun to slip his tongue into his mouth. The smaller male let out a soft moan, encouraging Athrun to keep going. Slowly Athrun pulled away, dipping his head down to taste the tender flesh on Shinn's neck

Shinn let out a soft gasp, his hands reached for anything that was near. Athrun simply smiled as his teeth grazed the now marked skin on his lover's neck. The black haired male slipped his hand under Athrun's green sweater; the feeling of Athrun's skin was always tempting. Slowly the older male pulled Shinn away from the wall, inching his smaller frame towards his room.

Once inside, Athrun pushed Shinn onto the bed, not caring who came by. His lips back onto Shinn's neck, inching the baggy shirt Shinn wore over his head. Athrun smirked slightly as the boy beneath him pulled almost helplessly at the close Athrun adorned himself with.

To Shinn's delight Athrun removed his shirt and pants before returning to him. He than kissed down Shinn's bare collar bone, nipping ever so often. Shinn's red hue's disappeared behind his pale eye lids, letting out half moans when ever the need arise.

Slowly Athrun inched the younger male's pants off, wanting to make the process as needlessly long as he could, hushing the other with his kisses.

"Shinn..." Athrun started, his voice low and breath caressing Shinn's ear

"Y... Yeah..." he tried a response, liking the feeling far too much

"Come over this weekend... I want to take you somewhere..." Athrun finished, Shinn felt slightly disappointed in what was said, but dismissed it, kissing his lover as firmly as he could

Shinn's fingers dug lightly into Athrun's back as his blue haired lover made his way down to the last piece of offending clothing

"A-Athrun..." Shinn stammered, wanting to say more, wanting to know more, wanting to _feel_ more

Athrun said nothing but continued on

* * *

HA... made you think i was ganna write it all didn't i! You can kill me now 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your impatience on my updates... maybe if I dedicate all my time to this story then all of you would be more than a little happy...

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

It occurred to Shinn the next weekend that he had no idea where and when the two were supposed to meet or be. And it confused him more when the two arrived in front of a large house that could only belong to someone with money to burn by the buckets. Athrun didn't look like he had any emotion at that given moment; the idea was more than a little scary.

Athrun escorted his red eyed lover up along the path that twisted through the front yard, which was too big in his opinion.

Once the seemingly endless walk up to the enormous house came to an end, they started their journey down the long halls. Everything looked far expensive for him to touch, so he shoved his hands in the pockets of the suit Athrun had bought him.

The maid they had been fallowing had an annoying walk; it looked as if she jutted out her hips any further they would fly off somewhere. The agony was over when she left them in a spacious living area, decorated with anything that would give it an enchanting look.

"Athrun..." Shinn gave a drawled tone to his voice, Athrun told him to be up bright and early. But anyone sane would be up around seven the earliest, no; Athrun meant five in the bloody morning.

"Yes?" Athrun reacted to his name, oblivious to the irritation of the younger male until he actually turned to face him since dragging his groggy butt out of bed.

Shinn wasn't a morning person.

"... Would you mind, telling me something... please..." It was more like a cold demand than an actual request, but Athrun just nodded. "Whose house is this?"

"Oh... that's simple, it-" he stopped looking over Shinn's shoulder, aggravating Shinn more "Lacus..." Athrun said with a light smile

"Lacus?" the black haired male slowly turned to see the talented woman standing there, hands folded neatly. He recalled meeting her once, near the end of the war, but he hadn't talked to her often.

"Good morning Athrun... and you must be Shinn." The pink haired woman smiled kindly, how someone could look so flawless this early in the morning was beyond him.

"H-Hi..." he stammered, feeling stupid the moment he started talking, he got the feeling that this could only possibly get worse...

And then it did.

Kira walked in, Shinn couldn't help but notice the way Athrun lit up, and he hated it. Though he knew Athrun felt fondly about his childhood friend and it was practically the same case with Luna for him.

It was just... painful...

Athrun almost brushed past them to get to Kira, who gladly started talking, although, like Shinn, Kira just wanted to sleep.

Lacus looked Shinn over her smile still on her face as if it had been painted on

"I think it's adorable." She started, ignoring the two friends "that Athrun has found someone to love." Shinn smiled at the comment.

"I'm just glad that it was me." Lacus made the motion for the red eyed youth to fallow, and he did.

"From what Athrun has told me, you two have been together for a few months now, that's so nice."

"Y-yeah, we have a lot in common, and I really like him, so..." he trailed off; finding himself rather comfortable in her presents. She had that warming effect on people.

"Athrun and you remind me of Kira and I, when we first started the relationship. So in love, Athrun speaks so kindly of you." She stressed her point as the two walked.

Kira glanced down the hall at the two disappearing figures; his body still slightly tired as he leaned against the wall to help support himself. Kira's lips formed a thin line as his eyes fell half shut from both fatigue and annoyance. Athrun sighed knowingly.

"Shinn seems happy..." Kira said with a light yawn. Athrun stifled a laugh.

"He's actually rather pissed off at me for waking him up this early."

"I can imagine why!" Kira gave his friend a glare.

"Whoa, what's that for?" Athrun asked innocently, raising his hands in defense.

"It's early... I could still be under the sheets, cuddled up to the pillows. But you had to come over now." There was a playful hint to his voice as he continued on his rant.

The two fell into a comfortable silence.

"After Lacus returns with your boyfriend, I want to steal him from you for a bit, 'kay?" Kira plainly asked, much more awake than before.

"Yeah, sure; I don't mind it at all." Athrun confirmed

Kira nodded; pushing away from the wall he half staggered down the hall

"Want something to drink?" he called to Athrun. The other laughed lightly

"Yes, and I'll carry it." Athrun mocked

The two had done a trip around what could be called the castle; he found that Lacus was a person he actually liked. They could talk about anything. Shinn smiled seeing his lover, and even more when the smile was returned. This must be what happiness was about.

Kira stood from his chair, walking calmly over to the pair.

"Lacus, I'm sure you have stories you've been wanting to tell Athrun, so I'll trade with you." Kira offered and she gladly accepted, running over to meet with her old friend.

"Shinn..." Kira started; somehow that calm peaceful look that he was so famous for had melted off, being replaced with a more sad one.

"Ah... yeah...?" Shinn blinked, in half disbelief at the quick switch in personality.

"Come with me will you?"

"... 'Kay...?" the confused male fallowed Kira, silently hating all the walking he had been doing today.

The two walked along, saying nothing to each other till finally Kira sighed.

"Athrun and you... I don't think that you two should see each other anymore..." Shinn stopped. What? When did this come about? His hand absently reached for Kira's retreating figure.

How could he say something like that, did he understand anything...? No, he knew nothing of the situation. Kira was just jealous; of what; of him.

Shinn stopped himself from actually making contact with Kira.

Kira paused in his steps, far enough so that neither of them could be seen or heard by their lovers.

"I don't want you to hate me. But it would be in your best interest to stop the relationship now." Kira's apathy only made it worse.

"What the hell do you know?! You just don't like the idea of Athrun not always being near you!" Shinn spat, ready to punch Kira. The violet eyed male turned; calm once again.

"That's not it... I want Athrun to be happy, that's why you can't be with him anymore..." Kira sighed, dodging Shinn's kick with ease. "I don't want to fight you on this Shinn. Please, just listen to what I have to say." Kira blocked the punch that was tossed before pinning Shinn on the floor.

"Get off o-" Shinn glared as his mouth was covered.

"Please don't be so loud. But now that you're not going to kill me, let me finish..." Kira gave the captive male a lop sided smile, in an attempt to comfort. "The reason I want you two to stop seeing each other, is simply because... there isn't any real future in this sort of thing."

Shinn stared at him in half disgust.

"Of course it's fun, making you happy for a while; but one day one of you will leave. And I don't want to see Athrun get hurt by this." Kira continued

But Shinn was allowed to be hurt because of this.

"I know you love him; I can see it in the way you look at him. But if you love him please. For god sake, please don't continue this."

Shinn wanted to add that Athrun loved him.

"You'll have to stop it because Athrun wont. He doesn't want to hurt you." Kira looked sadly down at the younger male, pain evident in his red eyes. Kira took his chances, letting go of Shinn enough to wipe away the slowly collecting tears.

"If you leave now... then it'll be easier..." Kira said softly, carefully removing himself from Shinn. The former ZAFT pilot stood, bent on not being so weak anymore.

"N-no... I won't..." Shinn mumbled softly; hands balling into fists "I can't leave now... I won't listen to you!" Shinn turned on his heel and ran.

He couldn't stand it any longer to be in a place were he didn't belong. The beautiful surroundings seemed only to mock him as he ran out into the gardens. The delicate flowers effortlessly swayed by the wind.

Like Shinn by his emotions. At least, in the end, he still had Athrun.

His Athrun


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews

Now for more!

Er... Don't listen to sad music...

* * *

Athrun had heard everything from Kira, annoyed that his friend just went ahead and told Shinn such things; but, glad that Shinn left when he did. 

Athrun stood in front of the door that belonged to his lover. He wanted to go in, explain everything. Tell Shinn what was going on, to let him out of the dark that Athrun had put him in, but. At the same time, Athrun wanted to turn and run.

Run away form this problem that has occurred. It was all because of what he told Kira.

Kira...

Athrun leaned onto the door, his blue hair hiding his face from the world. Either way the out look seemed bleak.

"How could I... when you've been nothing but in love with me..." Athrun asked the door. "How do I tell you... that I wish for something so wrong?" Again an unanswered question; Athrun's jade eyes glanced up at the wood, half expecting it to open.

A bright eyed male would be standing there. A cheerful smile would decorate his pale face; an infectious laugh, and someone who, for no reason, would help some random stranger.

Not like himself, no, he could hardly help himself.

"...Shinn..." Athrun pushed away from the door, content on leaving "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" came the familiar voice of his lover.

"... Shinn, ah... I'm glad to see you." Athrun said, slightly startled at the others timing; turning to face the other fully.

"You don't look it." Shinn pointed out, his voice drawled, he was right. There was no smile on Athrun's face, no happy greeting, nothing but sad eyes to say hello. Athrun promptly pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing the smooth black hair that came close to his lips. A confused look crossed his face briefly before he hugged Athrun back.

What was with the sudden affection? It wasn't as if Athrun had never touched him before... but this...

"I am..." Athrun said softly enough that if Shinn wasn't already pressed against him he might not have heard. Slowly Shinn shifted, trying to put enough distance between them so that he could talk properly. Yet the older males grip only tightened, silently begging him to stay right where he was.

Athrun's embrace was almost suffocating.

"Athrun..." Shinn started softly, his ruby eyes glued to the slow rise and fall of his lover's chest "I-"

"You know I love you... right Shinn...?" this caught him off guard. Sure, Athrun has told him before that he loved him, but the desperation that coated Athrun's normally even voice was distressing.

"Ah... Yeah..." Shinn said softly, forgetting what he was about to say. The black haired male slowly relaxed into Athrun's protective grip; enjoying the touch while it was willing to last.

"And I'm so sorry..." again with a weak voice, soon letting go of the smaller captive frame.

"... You never told me for what..." Shinn pressed on, trying to get the shamed Athrun to look at him. The younger male gave up with a drawled sigh, opening the door. "Come on in, want something to drink?" A change of subject would be a good thing. The anxious desire to fill the room with talking came over him again. It reminded him of when he used to bunk with Rey. How he always needed to talk to fill the space between them.

Athrun nodded before coming in, watching Shinn from the corner of his jade eyes.

Shinn was talking, about nothing again. The nervousness in his voice was hardly evident, but none the less it was there. Athrun grabbed Shinn's wrist turning him around. Shinn blinked a few times, trying to recall what just happened.

"I'm... really not that thirsty..." Athrun said with a scowl. Shinn nodded. But before he could say anything Athrun was kissing him. It was a much more forceful than he was use to from Athrun; and it only became more demanding with every second.

Shinn let out a small gasp when he felt his back hit the wall, roughly. He closed his eyes tightly, sure he would have a few bruises or love bites by the end of this. Athrun forced his knee between Shinn's legs, biting down on any flesh that he could on his way down to his lovers neck.

Even if Shinn was to protest, Athrun wouldn't have listened.

* * *

It seemed to pass quickly, both in Shinn's bed. The younger male shifted into a sitting position, he hurt a little more than he thought he did. Apparently Athrun didn't feel like being all that nice to him today. He pulled both legs up close to his chest, discarded blanket at his feet, and Athrun to his left. His blue haired lover had his face buried into the pillow, blanket covering his waist down. 

He looked like her was sulking.

Shinn smiled lightly at the thought. Bringing his chin to rest on his knees he let out a light sigh.

Athrun seemed in deep thought. Thinking over things that beckoned for his undivided attention. He pushed himself from the soft bed, turning his back to face Shinn. Carelessly dropping his legs off the edge of the bed to encourage himself to get up. It was apparent that he didn't want to. Yet he dipped down, picking up the discarded clothing that was scattered across the bedside.

Shinn looked over, observing the way Athrun made such a simple thing look as if it took everything out of him to do.

"I hate this..." Athrun said softly, slowly dressing himself. Shinn looked at him with nothing but confusion.

"Hate... what?" Shinn asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"_This_." Athrun repeated; his cloths all set back into place. "All of _this_..."

Shinn was speechless. Did Athrun mean what they were doing, what they have done? His chest seemed to tighten in a way that he couldn't move, he couldn't breath. Had he hated this the whole time, what had happened? What did Shinn do wrong?

Athrun glanced over his shoulder, wanting to know why the normally loud male was abnormally silent.

"I... I think its best... that we just stay friends... you know..." he was whispering this, his eyes found the way the light lit the halls interesting at that exact moment. "This relationship... I like you Shinn... but... I can't continue with this... not when... not when my reasons are so... impure." With that Athrun casually left. Shinn had wanted to say so much, to scream. To do something, other than just sit there and take it.

what was wrong with him!

Athrun only left Shinn with more questions, and the lingering scent of Athrun in the room caused Shinn to feel worse. His eyes stinging from the pain his body was feeling.

"Why...?" he managed.

He could feel himself chocking on his tears, although he couldn't hear it. He couldn't seem to hear anything. His unsteady arms slowly slipped around his shivering frame. Somehow his arms seemed to make him feel colder in the warm room.

It didn't seem right. Not at all.

How could someone do that so easily, Athrun couldn't possibly be that cold. Athrun was so kind to him... or was that a simple ploy. All for some sick game, that left Shinn feeling like he was missing an even larger part of himself.

Silently he wished he could reach inside himself and take out his heart, what ever was left of it. So he didn't feel like this. Why was it that someone had such power over him.

He curled more into himself trying to stop him crying.

Wishing he didn't know how to cry.

"P-Please..." Shinn pleaded the silence of the room. "Make this stop... I-I wan-na go back..."

"T-Tell me what... What I did wrong." He found himself coughing. "I-I... I promise... I won't do it again..." he used the blanket to dry off some of the tears. So he could at least see properly.

"Come... Come back... Please... I love you..." all his words consumed into the darkness of the room.

Shinn felt so cold.

Shinn slowly opened his eyes to the blinding light of outside. The morning sun mocking him as he sat up from his tear soaked pillow.

He didn't remember falling asleep last night.

It even took a bit before he remembered where he was.

His hand traveled slowly to his sore head, a dull throb made him groan in pain. The pounding in his head was made worse when there was a loud knock at the front door.

Shinn's ruby eyes glanced at the hallway, content on letting his body die with his mind and soul. The person who was knocking at the door could just go off and fuck themselves. He just allowed his body to fall back onto the bed, glad that sometime in the night he had pulled the blanket over himself.

Before he could get comfortable again the thought of Athrun crept into his mind. Making him get out of the bed to move onto the couch. It seemed ironic that he should return to the place it all started. Slowly Shinn stopped in front of the couch. Simply looking at the fabric and recalling a once happy memory.

All the memories with Athrun were painful now.

Closing his eyes tightly, trying to convince himself he wouldn't cry again, pretending the tears already on his face weren't there. Shinn pulled the blanket even tighter around himself, crumpling down onto the floor.

The person at the door seemed to have gone away...

* * *

"Shinn!" boomed a familiar voice. "Answer the door when someone's... there..." Lunamaria stood in the hall, her eyes glued to her friend. His hands seemed so tightly coiled around the blanket that his knuckles had turned white. His face buried in such a way that you could only see his black hair against the white sheets. His body leaning against the frame of the sofa as of someone had just left him there, the blanket creating a small path beneath him. 

She opened her mouth, to say something to the sheet covered male. But nothing would come out when she could hear his soft crying. Instead she ran the short distance between herself and Shinn. More than thankful she swiped a spare key from him a while ago.

She took the broken remains of her friend and held it tightly to her chest, whispering over and over to him again.

Shinn found it strange when he kept hearing her say his name, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He felt comforted. Slowly his hand removed itself from the captive white fabric and latched itself onto Lunamaria. Allowing himself to appear weak for that moment and cry.

Luna gently ran her fingers over his smooth yet messy hair.

"Shinn, I know that it might be hard... but... tell me what's wrong..." she asked as kindly as she could. Shinn gagged a little for air. Right now, Lunamaria was acting like a mother, so kind and gentle to her child. The thought made him cling to her more.

"You're not... going to talk right now are you...?" she asked in such a way that it didn't sound like a bad thing. She was keeping her word to Shinn. She would be there for him no matter what.

It had been a while, neither of them saying anything, and neither of them knew exactly what time it was. Shinn pushed away from Lunamaria enough to whip his eyes with his arm. Lunamaria slimed lightly, thinking that it would've worked better had he been wearing cloths.

"A-Athrun... and I..." Shinn said meekly, as if he was a small child confessing something bad he'd done to his mother. "We b-broke up..."

Lunamaria's eyes softened immediately, caressing the side of his tear stained face.

"Shinn..." she said his name with such tenderness that he couldn't help but think of Athrun. "Why did you two split up?" her gossipy tone started to surface.

"... He-He... said that." Shinn paused, glancing off to the side, not really wanting to talk about this. His hands fisting his blanket. "That he hated-_this_." Still it hurt. Shinn wasn't really sure why it hurt as much as it did. Why even thinking about it made his chest tighten.

He did know that he loved Athrun.

Lunamaria pulled him closer to her again, hugging tightly. "Right now..." she said softly "Everything is going to hurt... 'Cause it'll remind you of him..." Shinn was sure she was right.

* * *

She was more than right. 

Shinn hadn't spoken to Athrun in a few days; he found that ever so often all he could do was think about his former lover. The time the spent they doing nothing, the day when they had their firsts. The day the had their lasts.

Maybe... _Maybe_ when he could make himself get up again, he could do something, to make the dull throb in his chest go away.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews... and I'm happy that someone cried... as odd as that sounds...

And about the lack o' update, I haven't had computer access for a while so forgive me...?

* * *

Shinn's red eyes darted over to the gifts Athrun had given him. Some how he had managed to move anything that reminded him of Athrun into a corner of his bed room. Which he now tenderly renamed the 'no mans zone' and refused to go in there if he didn't have too. 

He hated the feeling that he got every time that he thought about it. Everything Athrun said must've been a lie.

He gritted his teeth, he sat limply in the corner furthest from the 'no mans zone' in his living room. He completely blamed Kira. Had that ass hole shut his mouth and butt-out then none of this would've happened... would it?

Shinn sighed lightly, allowing the last thing Athrun said to fill his head.

'Impure.'

What the hell did that mean anyways?!

* * *

Athrun yawned, he hadn't been sleeping well do to his work and leaving things so unresolved with Shinn. He shook his head of any thoughts of his former lover. 

He just needed to talk to someone.

A smile touched his features. It felt almost unknown to his tired face. Lunamaria was always willing to listen to people talk, seeing as Lacus wasn't really impressed with him, and band him from her house for a while. Who knew she would feel so strongly about something like this?

Athrun lightly scolded himself for thinking that, Lacus had a right to be mad at him, what he to Shinn did was unforgivable.

He was more than happy that he didn't have anything better to do then see an old friend...

* * *

Shinn wasn't too sure why he was thinking over this, why he had not banished Kira from his mind, why he couldn't let go. But Kira seemed so concerned for his friend. 

Slowly Shinn looked over at the ringing phone. Piercing his perfect silence, why wouldn't people just let him wallow in his misery? Finally he got up; sure that it was Lunamaria on the other line.

"Hello?" Shinn asked in the most unhappy voice he could summon.

"Hey... ah Shinn...?" Came the voice of Kira, there was a pause. "I wanted to know how you were doing."

How could Kira just call him like that when he was thinking about him! Honestly, the man had no reason appearing (even if it was just his voice) when people were angry at him. Shinn waited to reply, he had to think of something other than what he really was feeling.

"... I'm... fine..." Shinn half lied, finding that the slight waver in his voice betrayed him.

There was silence on the other end; Shinn wanted so badly just to hang up, but for some reason, he just clutched the phone tighter.

"I see." Kira finally responded, his voice almost soothing. "I know you never gave me your number, but I got it from... someone... and I thought that since I had it... you know..." Shinn already knew who that 'someone' was.

"Hmm..."

"Umm... I-I... there was something else I forgot to mention... when I... Had you pinned... and I'm sorry about that but there was no other way I'd get you to listen to me..." Shinn smiled lightly, Kira sounded like and idiot trying to come up with reasons for his actions. But Kira was right. Had he not been so unreasonable, Shinn wouldn't have listened...

For the most part anyways.

* * *

Lunamaria glared, and oh was that one hell f a glare; the girl could put a hole through you in a matter of moments. Athrun slowly took a step back, not wanting to be in arms reach of the girl. 

"You son-of-a-bitch!" She shouted at her door, all Athrun could think was how thankful he was they weren't anywhere that public. "I can't believe you!" She shrieked her voice going a little too high too show her anxiety. "And you have the nerve to just show up on my door step after what you did! I promised Shinn that everything would be okay, so you're going to help me fix this!" She almost took a good swing at him, yet the step Athrun took earlier saved him from any harm.

"I-I didn't do anything... wrong..." Athrun chanced; wincing once the girl just pulled him inside the house. What was he thinking?

"You're going to apologize, that's the only right thing to do, you're going to apologize and make things right, after that, you should piss off because I would never forgive you if I were Shinn!"

Yes indeed, what was he thinking?

* * *

Shinn was now sitting on the floor, holding onto the phone as if it could save him, Kira's voice tried it's best to stop his crying, but the voice seemed so detached. His lungs ached from the uneven takes of air, his heart hurt from the several wounds that had left, and throat sore from all this. How could Athrun be so cruel? How can one person make such an influence on his life for that reason? Why the hell did he care so much that this was all happening, why won't it all just... 

Go away...?

Kira sighed; one could almost hear the frown that was on his face. "Tell you what Shinn, I'll come over and keep you company for a whi-"

"This is... entirely your fault then..." Shinn said softly, cutting him off

"... Yes..." Kira finally said was Shinn was waiting to hear, it only made him feel worse.

"The-then... I never... want to even... hear your n-name..." Shinn managed between gasps for air, he slowly leaned his head against the wall "All you seem to be able... to do, is poison everything... and kill what your hands touch..." Shinn almost whispered placing the phone on the receiver.

Kira stood there, eyes wide and mind trying to process what had been said. Did he really kill everything?

The dial tone soon sounded on his end.

* * *

Athrun found that Shinn had locked his door, but somehow that didn't seem unusual, although some part of him seemed a little disappointed. He took a breath and calmly knocked on the door. He waited for a while but no one answered. 

His lips formed a thin line; he missed the way the door would swing open and Shinn would great him. Seeing as Shinn was on the second floor, getting to his window to see what was up would be a little harder.

* * *

Athrun tossed a rock at the sliding glass door that belonged to Shinn. This caught the red eyed boys' attention; He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to the glass door. He opened it and stepped out onto the balcony to see who tossed the rock, or what he presumed to be one anyways. Shinn scanned the area for the culprit, once he found none he was about to go back in when Athrun chirped up. 

"Shinn, hey..." He said awkwardly, the said boy gritted his teeth, what was Athrun doing hear, and was the one that tossed that bloody rock?

"... A-Athrun..." Shinn mimicked almost coldly, intent on going back inside.

"I'm sorry... ok?" The blue haired male said a desperate tone to his voice. Shinn sighed and turned around, Athrun stood there, looking truly sorry... but that... that just... did he mean it...? "I don't know what I was thinking... I love you Shinn..." Athrun bit his lip. Sure he had been thinking of Shinn a lot more often, but did that actually mean love? Did the pain in his chest contribute to the idea of his mind?

God he hoped so.

Shinn stood their; Athrun looked so... well... Athrun, just perfect for who he was...

"... You know... a few days ago... I can remember... telling myself: that I wished so badly that you'd come back, wanting to know what the hell it is that I did wrong... I wanted... I wanted you so badly... oh god I would've given up the world just to kiss you..." he paused "Tell me Athrun... so it doesn't eat away at me... any longer..."

"I'll tell you anything you want to hear..." Athrun tried; taking a step forward.

"Was I just a toy...?" Shinn started tiredly, a small smile traced his face despite himself.

"... What?" Athrun asked, not too sure of what her just heard.

"You know... A toy, a replacement for something that you wanted but couldn't have..." Shinn leaned against the wall. Waiting for Athrun to come up with what he wanted to hear. Yet he himself was torn between which on he wanted.

"... Shinn... I won't lie to you... so... yes... at first, but then I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't let this impure me touch you when you wanted only me. I couldn't let you become so consumed with something that wasn't real, it hurt. I can recall going home and wanting nothing to do with myself because of this. Shinn, I want so badly for you to be happy... but I can promise you that... I won't ever do that again..." Shinn could see the tears, Athrun was getting all chocked up about this and it hurt more than anything to see tears on the face of the one person he loved more than life itself. "S-Shinn... I really love you..."

"... You're right... about one thing..." Shinn had too look away from Athrun, or risk his own tears again. He ignored the last thing said "It won't happen again... for one simple reason... I don't want to see you again." Shinn said softly "Nothing you could possibly do could make up for what you did. And I know it sounds cruel Athrun, but I'll see you in hell." With that Shinn opened the glass door and left Athrun alone in the cold.

Why did tonight, of all nights, have to be so fucking cold? Why did tonight of all nights, did his heart seem to break?

"S-Shinn..." Athrun called after him, even though he couldn't hear. "I don't love him anymore..."

* * *

Ahh... the end...

I might make another ending, depends on how many people want me too.

Much love:

Chikara


	14. Extended ending

Ha-ha, ok, ok- here ya go. I decided I wanted to extend the ending... cause drama is good. And you people complained enough to compel me to do so. That's right, it's short, and don't ask me to do anymore on this one, I'm just ganna leave it alone now... and yes... it's short...

Don't read if you were already content with the last ending O.o; which I was.

* * *

Shinn bit at his lip, could he really just give up on the idea of them? Yes, Athrun used him, and that hurt. But-No! He shouldn't have second thoughts about this, he needed to make up his mind and keep it that way, even if Athrun practically poured out his heart and soul for the world to see... 

God he felt like such a jerk.

Slowly Shinn looked out the window; Athrun's car was still there, so that meant that he hadn't left yet. Or did he-and the idiot was just going to walk home in that weather?!

But... Shinn didn't care... right?

* * *

Athrun just let himself go the course of his mind –blank. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't remember when he sat down next to the building, or when he stopped crying. He could hardly remember anything about the whole god damn night. The chilled air bit into his tear streaked face, trying to loll him to sleep, and to tell the truth, it sounded like a wonderful idea. Slowly his eyes slid shut, even just closing them felt good. His mind was tired; his body was starting to feel numb. Athrun knitted his brow as he heard foot steps, they were vague, and you could only tell because of the soft crunching noise that the grass made when you moved it too far, but foot steps none the less. He lazily wondered to himself who it was, not caring too much to find out. When the footsteps disappeared he went back to his busy task of nothing. Lamely reminding himself that he should go home, because no one wanted him here anyways... no one of importance anyways. 

"Are ya just gunna sit there?" a voice rang; this prompted him to open his eyes. He looked up hopefully, but became discouraged as soon as he saw the persons face. Athrun closed his eyes again on the stranger. The person was pretty boring to look at anyways; they were covered from head to toe in some grey cotton like material, he must've been in his late 50's or something too.

"... Yes." Athrun answered almost childishly. The man chuckled at that.

"Well, I'm not gunna let ya, so how abouts' ya come on up wit me an' I gets ya somethin' warm ta eat?" Athrun sighed, he liked his spot, it was of absolutely no importance to anyone but the person living behind it, and the one on top of that...

"No thank you, I'm fine..." Athrun said slowly, careful not to insult the old man.

"Na, ya're not fine, cause ifs ya were, ya'd be up an' about." He quipped, laughing a little bit at himself "Common ya lazy bum, that's what's wrong wit ya youngins today, no motivation!" he laughed again, shoving his hand in Athrun's face the moment he opened his emerald eyes. "M'names Hodge, But ya can call me Charles-I own the buildin' ya're leaning on." He smiled, his face showed his age even more. Athrun blinked at how forward the man was, and forced a weak smile of his own.

"I'm Zala Athrun... and sorry?" he took the offered hand, intending to shake it as one would do for introductions, but instead was pulled to his feet. The man who called himself Charles then proceeded to lead him over to the entrance and into the lobby, taking a bit of time to chat with his young employee. She was as happy as anyone could be when he came in-Athrun came to the conclusion that he was a good boss... soon he was in a small restaurant. It was decorated boredly, suiting the old man to a tee. He talked to Athrun about the weather, idly paying attention to anything Athrun had to say; like protests.

"Any-a-ways; watcha doin' here?" Charles smiled warmly as he was about to start to drink something that a waiter had brought him without being asked too. Athrun felt like telling off the old man that he dragged him here, but it would have been far too rude, and Charles was only trying to be nice...

"I came to see someone..." his words were muffled as he held the menu closer to himself. The old man looked off thoughtfully.

"Girl troubles?" he quipped.

"Well... sort of..." Athrun reluctantly answered. The man smiled proudly.

"Did ya try talkin' to her?" he asked, leaning forward.

"... Y-Yes..." Athrun hesitated.

"Hmmm, and I bets ya she turned ya down huh?" he smiled; Athrun idly wondered if his teeth were drenchers. He nodded.

"Well, it's 'cause ya gots ta proves ta her that's ya love her!" he said in an all knowing way. Athrun smiled softly at the old mans enthusiasm.

"And how do I go about doing that?"

* * *

It had been 3 days since Shinn last saw Athrun, and he was thinking about him more and more. The more he thought about that night, the worse he felt; Shinn knew full well that what he did wasn't the best way to go about it. He needed to pick up the pieces and move on. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. He still felt like he should be loyal to Athrun, a part of him clung to the love he had for Athrun. And he found himself not wanting to let go. He looked over at "no mans zone" and played with a wisp of miss placed hair. Shinn stood; he needed something out of... there... He ventured were he promised himself not too, but once in, he found it hard to leave. His fingers traced over the soft fabric of a shirt, slowly gripping it. He had accumulated a few things from Athrun, and he couldn't force himself to throw it all out. He sighed heavily walking over to a pile of clothing and dropped down on it, snuggling into the fabrics. Shinn's arms tightly clung to the shirt he held to his chest, glaring at the outside world. 

"... I miss him..." Shinn mumbled, laughing a little that he was talking to himself. "I don't think it matters anymore though, sure, it hurt. But he came back, and I should've given him a second chance you know?" he asked aimlessly trying to get an answer out of the walls. He answered himself a few moments after with a curt nod. Blinking a few times when the door bell rang. Shinn felt much more up to the task of moving and walked over to the wooden slab that kept the outside out. He pushed passed the door, not bothering to check to see who it was.

Speaking the devil...

Athrun smiled slightly; a little uncertain of himself suing as his last approach didn't work to well he opted to just try this one.

"Hey..." he said softly. Shinn stared in a state of awe; he glanced down at the shirt in his own hand only to quickly stuff it behind something out of sight.  
"H-Hi, umm... Athrun... I'm sorry ok?" Shinn said in a low voice, not really proud of himself for apologizing like this, or at all. But he was glad that the awkwardness would've been broken sooner then later, and he was sure Athrun was glad for that too as a look of relief washed over his face.  
"I'm sorry as well... Shinn..." Athrun retorted. "Umm, may I come in...?" he asked softly. Shinn glanced over his shoulder at his needed to be cleaned house, wincing slightly at the mess.

"Ah, Athrun, h-how about we just go out... for... old times sake?" he offered instead, and was glad when Athrun nodded.

* * *

The two walked side by side, chatting about everything. It soon became comfortable for them to even talk about a few fun times that they had together. Athrun managed to get Shinn to blush and stammer by mentioning a few of their more intimate moments. A comfortable silence settled in around to two boys, the park they were at was one of their old places to visit; it just looked a bit different from the last time they were there. 

"Have you ever considered moving into a place of your own, you know, not an apartment?" Athrun asked, tilting his head to the side. The clouds had suddenly become of such interest to him at that moment. Shinn glanced over at his ex, a curious look to his face.  
"Yeah, plenty times, but I can't afford that yet, I still need to get a good job first." He stated boredly. "You've already got your own place, wish I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth." Shinn teased getting Athrun too look at him, insult written across his face,Shinn started laughing at his own joke as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Athrun stared at him, a little dumbfounded thanks to the boy's obnoxious laughter, but it was good to hear him laugh again. Once Shinn was done he smiled brightly at the older male, before quickly stealing a kiss from Athrun's lips. Needless to say Athrun was shocked. Shinn looked away, and started to explain himself.  
"I-I'm sorry, Athrun... I just... umm... I'm... not sorry..." Shinn stated stubbornly, leaning in to kiss Athrun again. "I still love you..." a hint of hurt, or was it desperation laced Shinn's voice. Athrun stopped Shinn inches from his face, a smile on his lips.  
"Shinn..." Athrun started, a sigh passed his lips. "You know as much as me we can't go back to the way we were before..." an almost bitter look to his face, Shinn simply looked down. "But... I don't want to let go of it either..." this picked up Shinn's spirits, his ruby eyes widen in anticipation, waiting to hear Athrun's offer, and he'd do anything.  
"Then how about we do things right this time?" Shinn quickly asked.

"... huh... yeah, that's a good one... but, how about this..." Athrun pulled Shinn closer to him, feeling refreshed having his former lover this close again.  
"Marry me..." Now it was Shinn's turn to be flabbergasted  
"... I... yes..."

* * *

Happy? . 


End file.
